UnOrdinary Wizard - FairyTail Self Insert (SI)
by GodSpeed28
Summary: Getting dropped in EarthLand wasn't in my bucket list. Don't get me wrong, it way better than being dropped in 40K or Worm but still being dropped in a world in which lunatic of a Dragon and Dark Wizard that are hellbent on destroying humanity just forces one to get powerful as soon as possible. At least there are plenty of hot chicks here! Self-Insert, SI-OC, Male-OC, Grey-OC.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: All character and places belong to Mashima… except the ones that don't.**

**The inspiration for this story came from Sbiper's 'The Black Wolf'. Check out his stories on QuestionableQuesting.**

**The first chapter is largely taken from his story but the following story will be completely different.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning**

**Unknown Location, Unknown Time**

"Fuck, my head hurts", I groaned as I opened my eyes and instantly screwed them shut again, the lights seemed to be puncturing into my very brain.

"Ahhhh", I groaned again, that felt like the world's worst hangover, I wracked my brain, nope, I had not gone on a bender last night, that I could think of, it was a 'work night' as they say.

I listened out; all I heard was white noise with the muffled sounds of air moving, like really quiet air conditioning.

I was lying nude on a very comfortable bed, which felt like silk sheets above and below me. I wriggled a little, something felt wrong about my body, I reached an arm up and put it under the covers, where before there had been the hirsute flabby body of a middle-aged Science-Nerd guy, my hands instead touched smooth, hard muscle. I ran my hand over my stomach, stone-hard abs welcomed me, further up pectorals sculpted and broad met my fingers.

_WAIT! WHAT?!_

I snapped my eyes open, to be greeted with the bedroom, all white and clinical looking, having a hospital and lab hybrid kinda feel.

"WHAT?! THE?! FUCK?!" I exclaimed, gazing around before I remembered why I had really opened my eyes in the first place. I threw back the deep purple silk sheet and took a look down.

I spied a full-length mirror and I hopped out of bed, feeling a spring in my step like had not felt in years. Looking at myself in the mirror, I realised that I looked nothing like I had looked previously.

First was the fact that I had somehow noticed but discarded as trivial in front of the danger of having a small dick or worse, no dick at all, I was a kid. Maybe 7 or even 8 years old. I was about 130 cm tall. I had tanned skin and white hair.

Honestly, I looked kinda like Archer Emiya if he was a kid. And even though I was a kid, the body was ridiculously fit. I mean, I had muscles, abs and everything in between. I had blood-red eyes and short but spiky white hair. The hair-style was like Archer Emiya but the eye colour was a new addition. It was kinda cool, I had to admit.

As I gave myself a once over in the mirror a disembodied voice announced:

**"Welcome, your new physical shell is a Homo Primaa model with all the relevant close combat upgrades, which is heavily biased towards combat and the other specialities that you will require.**"

"Fuck Yeah!" I exclaimed, "Bitches gonna be gettin' laid! No more friend zone for this mothafucker!"

The exclamation was followed by the only dance move I knew- 'The Floss'... What? I was a fan of Fornite, okay? I thought it was cool. Besides, it was the easiest move I could do with my less than the fit body.

"**You will be provided with a full set of equipment and information appropriate for your situation along with the report on Homo Primaa model."**

"Huh?"

"**Full Hypno training and embedding of all your biological functionality has been completed, it is not as yet available to you but you will start to become aware of it in stages over the next 12 to 24 hours. This environment is a simulation that contains your consciousness, you are not actually awake, currently, you are undergoing insertion/replacement into the target. Please prepare for insertion completion in five, four, three, two, one..."**

"WAIT! WAIT, Insertion where? Into who?"

"**Insertion complete."**

* * *

**Unknown Location, Mid-afternoon**

My vision went blank and when the colour returned, I was no longer in the white room. Before me laid robust green-verdant grassland as far as I could see. I could make out series of mountains at the horizon. It was truly a spectacle to behold.

When I turned around to get a feel of the area, I was greeted with a city…. in ruins that is.

It looked like everyone has forsaken the city a long time ago. The walls were deteriorated with plants thriving on it and the building that I could see was through the gate and over the walls were aged, like really _really_ old. Time has not been their pal.

I could also massive structures, which I assumed was the city centre as other areas don't seem to have structures that big. That is what I could see from outside the city from where I was.

I looked myself over. It looks like I'm still in the body of baby Archer, plus a red T-Shirt and black shorts. Cool.

…..God, it feels bizarre to be a kid again.

I settled down on the grass crossed-leg on my current spot and thought about my current situation.

So, I have been Robb'ed or is the term Isekai'ed?

…..Meh, whatever. The important thing is I'm alive.

I could be in an already created fictional world or a whole new fictional world. The AI voice said something about 'insertion in Homo Primaa model'. So, I guess I'm not fully human.

And what the hell is Homo Primaa exactly? Is it just a name for super-powered people like mutants, I think they are called Homo superior in Marvel-verse? Or is it like Homo darknesis?

The voice said I will become aware of my biological functionality in the next 12 to 24 hours but can I wait till then?

Just then a piece of paper floated in front of me and feel down on the grass.

I picked it up.

* * *

**Insertion Complete….**

**Subject-A601Q has been transversed to Multiverse-658QH8, Universe-679AT1, Galaxy-M12Y7R, Solar System-XS15U9, Planet-AS56 (EarthLand).**

**Necessary Equipment has been granted.**

**1 Red T-Shirt.**

**1 Black Short-Pant.**

**1 Pair of Sandals.**

**1 #$¢Á & Dagger.**

**Research Data will be collected at the moment of your death.**

**Homo Primaa Model's data will be uploaded into your brain in a few moments.**

**You have been granted a locked second and third origin magical container with an already unlocked first origin magical container.**

**This memo will be annihilated in a few moments.**

**#&£¢$¥€ €¥$¢# ¢$¢$**

**Universe-679AT1 Branch Manger**

**&_£#¥$| #£ Pvt. Ltd.**

**P.S. Please try not to antagonize Ankhseram, we had to pull a lot of strings to get you in this world.**

* * *

Just I finished reading the paper, it turned to ashes.

Okay… So, the whole Isekai thing has actually become an industry? With Multiversal Conglomerate doing the work. That's…. I don't know what to say to that.

And what was about collecting data?! I never remembered agreeing to such an experiment!

Unless it was that quiz that I did on the internet. Is that how they recruit people?!

And what did it mean that I would have the info uploaded into my brain?!

Just then I had a slight headache and just like that, I knew all about there is to know about Homo Primaa.

….Neat, I guess.

This was a lot to take in but it was not unwelcomed. I had been given a second chance at life with no expectations whatsoever. I don't have to defeat a Demon King or something like that!

And these Homo Primaa Model are SICK!

These are basically Captain America on steroids with additional features, of course.

And where is the dagger?! I didn't ge-

At that exact moment, a black-bladed dagger materialised in thin air and stabbed itself in the ground just a few centimetres from my dick!

"JESUS CHRIST!"

To say that I was scared wouldn't be wrong but I think the appropriate phrase would be 'pant shittingly terrified'.

That almost got my dick! Watch where you place such a dangerous weapon, will you! Whoever sent that dagger, be careful!

I carefully un-stabbed it from the ground and examined it.

It was pretty good but I don't think it was made of steel. I would know, I have seen those before.

It was pretty well crafted too.

I placed it aside for now on the ground. Plenty of time to check out later.

So, where was I? Right, the Homo Primaa.

These things are SICK! Super Strength, Super Agility, Super tough Skin, fast healing, better vision, better hearing and other super things. I got lucky in this life, this I know for sure.

Now, I remember from the memo that this planet is called 'EarthLand'. It also mentioned something about 'magical containers'. And the biggest hint was Ankhseram. I only know one fictional setting where these matches the 3 things. 'FairyTail', an anime that borderline on hentai section and is way too generic.

I mean, in every situation they get into, no matter how worse the situation, they always come out on top. Some of you might have already guessed the reason. Friendship. Fûcking Friendship. I couldn't see it flaws at the time I was watching it mainly because it was the series that got me into anime and I was stupid fûcking 12 years old kid back then.

I shouldn't have remembered many things about the series but I do. Guess Homo Primaa for the win!

But there is a certain problem. I could be anywhere on the planet. And that hentai-writer only kept the plot centred around one country. I mean, does he not like world-building or something.

Suffice to say if one country can have world-ending scenarios centred around it. Many countries can. And I like to live my second life.

And I still don't know where the fūçk I am?!

_Sigh_. Okay, let's calm down and analyse the situation. If I want to live freely, I just have to beat the shit out of anyone who spoils my day.

For that, I need to be powerful, _very powerful. _Like bitch-slapping Zeref and Acnologia into submission, powerful.

I don't even know where am I? When am I? I mean, where am I in the timeline? Will have to put this on my priority list.

And at that moment, I had an epiphany. If FairyTail was real. So could other fictional works. Then that means the powers of these fictional worlds could also be real.

That also means powers of one fictional world could also be used in other fictional worlds. I have read fanfictions about that so it was worth a try.

And there are only a few powers you could get just by knowing _something_ about said power, at least that I know of.

With my mind made up, I started my first step to ultimate power, that could backfire but it was worth the risk. I mean, I have to at least try~.

With that, I started my chant-

_"'Companionship' + 'Understanding' + 'Assurance' + 'Joy' + 'Altruism' ÷ 'Respect' ÷ 'Commendation' ÷ 'Sympathy' × 'Innocence' × 'Dignity' × 'Success' × 'Acceptance', y=n where y=despair and n=caution, love=truth, death=rebirth, and self=lig-"_

It was then that I had to shut my mouth because my whole body slammed into the dirt and pressure so incredibly strong fell on my being that I even forgot to breathe for a second.

**"I wouldn't do that if I were you."**

It was a feminine voice. And it was alluring_, very alluring._

I managed to sneak a glimpse from my position of the person that was in front.

My breath was taken away, again.

I could only describe her in one way, _godly gorgeous_.

She had pale skin, almost white.

She wore rosy-red lipstick, which on her pale skin brought themselves out even more.

She also had luscious snow-blonde hair.

Her body was _godly perfect_. No other words could describe her.

She wore black lace string lingerie with an equally sexy black bra.

She even had black leggings.

I gaped at the beauty in front of me for a minute. I didn't even notice the pressure that was on me before has ceased to be.

Ignoring my staring, she continued with a displeased tone.

**"Didn't the branch manager warned you not to piss me off?"**

As soon as she said that, my mind raced, piecing together everything.

Warning from branch manager, her godly authority, her godly power, her godly voice, her godly beauty. Godly. God. And her coming before me just before I could finish the **Life Equation**.

God of life. No, in the world I am, it is most likely God of both life and death.

**Ankhseram**

Well, from her displeased expression, I'm most likely fûcked.

…. Shit.

* * *

**Unknown Location, Mid-afternoon**

**"I asked you a question, **_**mortal**_**. It is in your best interest to answer **_**it**_**."**, the goddess of love and death_ hissed_.

Aaaaand the pressure is back. She isn't pleased at all.

Gathering all my courage I answered her.

"H-He did...Lady A-Ankhseram." I added her name after some deliberation. Maybe I could get out of this situation by stroking her ego.

She seemed surprised that I knew her name.

**"Oh, you know about me?"**

"Y-Yes, my Lady."

What? You ask what's with the shuttering? Just because I could plan doesn't mean I wasn't afraid. I just got a second chance to be alive. I'm not ready for death so soon!

She made a thinking face at that.

**"And, do you know who I am the God of?"**

What is she getting at? I answered her nonetheless.

"Yes, Lady Ankhseram."

**"Hmmmmm…. Do you know why I came here in front of you looking annoyed?"**

Because I used the Life Equation and tried to gain the Ultimate power of life which in turn also let control over death, which in turn had landed me this fucked up situation.

"Yeahhhh…."

I don't like where this is going.

**"Wait a minute, so you knew of me?"**

I nodded my head in confirmation.

**"And you even knew what I am the God of?"**

I again answered her question with a head nod.

**"And you even got a warning from the manger to not piss me off, and you still went ahead with your plan to use that fûcking Equation?"**

Ohhhh shit, she is angry, no scratch that, she is furious. I don't think I thought my plan to ultimate power thoroughly.

**"..."**

"..."

We just stared at each other for a moment. Then she broke the silence and flipped.

**"Fuck. This. Shit. I'm not taking anymore Ginny Pigs from that shit of company. They can't even provide good products let alone good customer service"**, She, I presume, said to herself.

**"Oh and you, you son of a bitch. You got a lot of balls on you to pull a stunt like that. You see that city behind you."**

She pointed at the ruined city.

**"That was what happened when someone tried to use my powers for themselves the last time."**

HOLY SHIT! DID SHE SACKED THE CITY?!

**"Now, I can't kill you like them because of the contract.-"**

I signed in relief at that. Looks like I won't get the bucket soon.

**"- But that doesn't mean I can't punish you."**

Her tone was menacing and she had a cruel smirk on her face.

Well… I'm fûcked.

She appeared in front of me in a blink of an eye and then plunged her hand into my stomach.

The pain was nothing like I have ever felt before. I wanted to scream out loud but I couldn't for whatever reason. My guess on the reason was the sadistic bitch of the goddess before me.

Fuck her.

When she pulled her hand out, he held in her palm was a fleshy orb which was fascinatingly semi-transparent. It was emitting light. It seems to be like an organ of some sort.

She then crushed that orb making into nothing more than gory mess which then proceeded to dissipate into light particles.

**"One down, Two to go."**

"Wait! Wha-"

Before I could finish, she plunged her hand one more time and pulled out another one of those orbs. Only this time, it wasn't emitting any light.

I think I now had an idea about what she was doing to me.

She also crushed that orb but there was no light particles dissipation, instead, it turned into ash.

She again plunged her hand into my stomach and pulled out the non-glowing orb. This was bigger than the other two and was spiked on the surface.

When she crushed this it dissipated into smokes of pure unadulterated darkness. It was kinda menacing, actually.

Now that I had a moment to gather my thoughts, I finally realised that that the goddess has most likely crushed all three of my magic container right in front of me.

Stranded in a magical world without magic?

Fūçk me.

Then there was only darkness.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: Thank you reading this story. Be sure to ****review**** the story even if you didn't like the story. Criticism helps us writers.**

**If you like the story, be sure to ****follow**** and ****favourite**** it. And also leave a ****review****.**


	2. The Meeting

**A/N: All characters and places belong to Mashima… except for the ones that don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Meeting**

**Unknown Location, Unknown Time**

The appropriately titled video 'How not to fuck up your reincarnation' finished off and I shifted my interest towards the person relaxing on the other side of the table.

The man handed me over a document. I carefully picked it up and read through it, I became keenly aware that it was a report on Homo Primaa physiology.

I finished scanning through the report and put the document on the glass table and gazed at him expectedly. I sort of get the idea which situation I am in but I nonetheless at least expect a confirmation.

He positioned both his hands in front of his face. I-Is is doing the Gendo Pose?

"As you can guess, you are being sent to EarthLand. You may have an understanding of what is going on but allow me to clarify for tradition's sake. That dumbhead went into shock after that entire debacle and died.

Too many resources were expended to getting him there and we neither had the resources nor the time to prepare a new body. So you will be deposited into that body. You have been provided with the report of Homo Primaa physiology", he gestured at the document that I had previously read "and all the equipment that he had before he died will be yours to own and use at your behest."

I had too many questions at this point but I didn't interrupt him. From what I could gather, he might not be the ROB but he was dangerously close to one and he carried my life in his palm.

"And most importantly, please don't antagonise **Ankhseram**. I can't stress this enough. She is the only major God in that world. Stay away from her."

I have him a deadpanned look. After what I saw in the video, I'm not going anywhere near her.

And speaking of that video. How can a guy be so smart and so stupid at the same time? I mean, he had remembered the **Life Equation** but couldn't follow one simple warning!

Hell, I am a DC fan myself but even I only know the **Speed-Force Equation**. That is only because it is an 8 character equation!

Seriously, fucking Idiot.

Noticing me giving him the deadpanned look he backed up in his seat and nodded.

"Good, I see that you understand the situation. Now, we don't have much time left but you can ask your questions."

I had a myriad of questions at this point. He said I was going to EarthLand but where in EarthLand? And in which time period am I going in? What kind of magic will I be able to wield? Wait, will I actually be able to use any magic? The body's magical containers were destroyed, right? But the most important question was how did they select me? Did I satisfy a certain set of requirements or was I just a blessed son of a bitch?

Because I am pretty sure I didn't take any survey or sign any agreement on the internet unlike the dude on video.

In the end, I decided to just go with the flow.

"What is deal with the special treatment?" I gestured at the office around us and the document at the table "I'm pretty confident that I didn't see that video-guy getting the same deal as me."

He gave me a quirked eyebrow. Then he sighed and removed his eyeglasses and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"I guess you would prefer to know that. Well, to make it short, you aren't getting special treatment. This is the standard treatment mandated by the Confederation. That individual in the video was the exception.

Something went wrong with his…..'placement' and that is why we couldn't contact him through his dream. So, we went with the back-up strategy and sent him written instructions and warnings."

The man then heaved another sigh.

"But that ignoramus fool, he went ahead and dismissed all warning and tried to use the Life Equation! How crazy stupid one can be?! And then went ahead and died of shock after getting his magical container destroyed."

And at this point, he just started ranting. I supposed he needed to let off the steam so I just kept silent and gathered any information I could collect about my predicament.

"Our company is like a small fish when compared to the big sharks that are present in the market. We couldn't afford a new body. We neither had the resources nor the time. The deadline had already expired. So, I just came up with a blueprint to stuff you up in the old body. Quite ingenious if I say so myself."

He nodded to himself affirmatively and came off quite satisfied with himself.

And I was just sitting and struggling to process the information he had just dumped on me.

So, these people(?) are operating in some kind of industry that involves transporting people into other worlds. Some kind of experiments? I'm not even going to question what they are getting out of it?

And this 'Confederation' is some kind of business group or government. Moreover, they have also established some laws for the protection of people like me?

This is where I'm confused. These people are definitely not humans, at least not in the traditional sense. Why care about a human-like me?

Are there groups like 'Animals Rights Groups', but are in power? That might answer some questions. Because let's be real, to them, we might as well be animals.

I cleared my head of these thoughts. What has occurred can't be changed. I need to ask questions crucial for my future.

The man was still in his thoughts. I just decided to go all out with my questions. He had confessed that I didn't have much time before my 'placement', didn't he?

"What kind of magic are you giving me?" This was important. Very important.

He came out of his thoughts and just tilted his head.

"Huh? What do you mean by "what kind of magic we will be giving you"? We aren't giving you any kind of magic.

What's the point of this endeavour if we already have all the variables?

Why do you think we are conducting these experiments? It's to observe and investigate what can be accomplished in an open-world system by an external variable.

You have the entire world to explore. Go search the world and earn your own powers."

Okay, I'm pretty much fucked. I would have magical power but from what I know from FairyTail, it will be raw and unusable. It needs some form to have some kind of application.

Speaking of magical power.

"What about my magical containers? Weren't they destroyed by...her?" More like completely and brutally obliterated.

"Oh that, don't worry about it. They have been overhauled. They are as good as the new ones. Additionally, because you were snatched without a contract, your two second origin containers are already unlocked as compensation.

If we didn't do at least that much those Sentient-Life Rights Groups would shut down our company. Bunch of pussies they are. Who cares if we are not morally wrong? Can't they see we are getting the job done?"

He drummed his fingers on the glass table as he continued.

"You are quite fortunate, you know. If you had arrived a few centuries ago, you would have been extremely lucky to have received even an introduction through a paper like that fellow in the video."

Right, I need to remember that this guy doesn't really have my well being as his first priority. It's just that he can't actively try to fuck me because of the rules

Thank God, they have a group like 'Animal Rights Group'. At least I was right about something.

Still, on the bright side, I wouldn't have to go through agonizing pain to unlock my second origins. And who knows how to unlock them without Arc of Time? And there is even an organisation that might be on my side!

Well, maybe. For all I know. He is lying his ass off. Not that I can do anything about it.

"Where am I going to wake up? I hope you are not going to drop in the middle of nowhere."

He seems assumed by my question and wagged his fingers in a 'no' motion.

"Tut, tut, tut. Didn't I already tell that the purpose of the endeavour is to observe the effects and aftermath of open-world simulation? You would have to find that yourself."

Well, shit.

"At least tell me which year I am going to be dropped in?" I begged with a defeated tone.

Again, he seemed amused by the desperation in my voice than anything.

"I guess. Let me think. Since you would be 7 years old. You would have been born in X763. Do the basic mathematics yourself."

X763? And since I'm 7 years old, the year would be X770.

Huh, Cool.

The manager clapped his loudly which drew my attention back to him.

"Well, we don't have much time left. Last question. Ask way!"

Right, I forgot there was a time constraint. Last question.

What do I want to know? No, not want. I want to know a million things. What do I need to know?

I know the answer to that question but I'm afraid of asking it. The part he said about I won't have a specific magic at the time of 'placement' is bothering me.

I don't know which situation I would end up in. With just a short blade as a weapon isn't enough.

I want to have as many cards as possible in my hands.

Since the **Life Equation** worked, I have an idea as to what might be able to take me out of this predicament.

"What consequences will be there if I used the **Speed-Force Equation**?"

I know the equation will work. The **Life Equation** would have also worked if it weren't the irritated Goddess. I just want to know the impacts so I can do the basic risk-reward calculation.

The man behind the table grinned at my query and there was a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Hoh? Already realized that it will work? I guess the video might have been too helpful. And 'if' and not 'when'? Well, at least you are cautious."

The dangerous glint faded away but the playful smirk was still present on the manager's face.

"**Speed-Force** is like a virus. If you use the Equation, the Speed-Force will bleed into that universe and it will alter the reality according to its rule. So, you can expect all the Laws of Motion will be governed by the Speed-Force including all the consequences of messing up with those rules.

I think I don't need to tell you about messing up with Laws of Physics when governed by the Speed-Force. If you know **Speed-Force Equation**, you must have an idea of all the crap going on in DC Multiverse. So, my advice, use it at your own discretion."

That... That wasn't actually that bad. It wasn't that bad at all. While DC was havoc of continuities, it was basically because of time-travel and other Flash's shenanigans. I had millions of reasons to not mess with the past, least of which was the Time-Wraiths.

And I don't think there is a consequence of travelling to the future. I mean, it is even theoretically feasible within Laws of Physics in my native universe. So, the dragon slayer should still be able to travel to the future.

Then the manager unexpectedly stood up and waved his left hand.

"Well, looks like our time is up. We will meet in 7 years. Sayonara!"

I blinked at his abrupt proclamation. When I opened my eyes after the blink, I was no longer at the office but at a beach.

What did he mean by meeting each other in 7 years?! Don't leave a man in suspense!

There was a pleasant breeze coming from the ocean that caught my attention. It was a wonderful view to gaze at. There was also a salty aroma in the air. I then scanned myself.

Same clothes that were video. Check.

Then I took my dagger out of its leather sheath and inspected it.

Same black dagger made of an unknown material. Check.

After that, I examined my reflection on the dagger's flat surface.

Same face as baby Emiya with ruby eyes, platinum white hair and tanned skin. Check.

I also had a tingly sensation around my skin. After strapping back the dagger into its leather sheath after examining my face, I noticed at my hands.

There were tiny golden particle gathering around me and were disappearing as soon they touched my skin as if they were going into me.

My guess, they were literally going into me. These must be Etherno particles that are present in the atmosphere.

Since I just came into existence with 3 empty magical containers, the containers must be sucking the Etherno at a rapid rate.

I can just feel something filling up in me.

The absorption was going all over my body. Well, I guess, I at least know the magical containers work.

Removing my attention from my body I looked around a bit. Looks like I was dropped at peaceful location.

It was then my gaze got caught on the unmistakable landmark. A gigantic tree, in the middle of the island. More importantly, the other island sitting at the top of the tree-like structure.

Tenrou Tree.

That means I'm on Tenrou Island.

* * *

**Tenrou Island, Year-X770/Unknown Month/Unknown Date/Late Evening(Two weeks after 'placement')**

It's been 2 whole weeks since I arrived into this world and this Island. During this time, I had mapped the Island quite thoroughly.

As expected, it is filled with nature's glamour and dangers. The animals here are no joke.

I'm very lucky that I have some hunting experience. But seriously, it was because of this new body that I am being able to survive. This body is more fit than my previous 27-year self. Even the regeneration rate is absurd. Minor gashes and cuts that I got faded away right before my eyes!

And that's not even the end of it. In short, I'm basically Captain America on steroids. Enhanced strength, improved physique, augmented senses. My eyesight has improved dramatically, which is a tall order to fill since I used to wear glasses in my previous life. I could go on and on but there is one thing I don't like about it.

This body's appetite.

It is massive.

There are many large animals species here. Even after devouring it, my stomach still rumbles.

Putting that aside, the other thing that came in handy was my new found super-speed.

Wait, what's that? I didn't explain to anyone about me acquiring the Speed-Force. What's there to explain?

Step 1, Equation Recitation.

Step 2, Lightning strikes you.

Step 3, BAM! SUPER-SPEED!

That is of course not counting the trauma of a lightning strike and the after-burns among the other things.

And while I could do some interesting stuff with my speed, the development in magical front is pathetic compared to the progress in my mastery of the Speed-Force.

All I could right now is the little trick that Gildarts revealed in the S-class Exam in front of Natsu. The one where he exerted his magical pressure manipulating just his raw magical power. That too for not much longer.

The longest I have been able to that continuously is 31 seconds which empties out all my container except the slight amount required to remain conscious.

I have been working out that exercise daily since one week ago. From what I know about fantasy settings, emptying out my magical containers and allowing them re-fill naturally should help increase their capacity.

That training has also helped to place me on top of the hierarchical order on the island.

Yeah, animals know who not to mess with.

Moving on, I'm currently in one of the ruins in which I have put together my home for the time being. It was one of the ruins that was closer to the beach. The others are relatively distant from the shore.

The ruins on this island were in a reasonably good condition, that is why preparing a living space inside one of them was not much of an issue.

I have also found the abandoned guild building of Red Lizards. Getting in there had been quite an endeavour. Still, the struggle had paid off because there was a library inside the building.

Unfortunately, most of the books have been burned off and weren't usable. The ones remaining were not related to magic.

Some of them are novels, some are journals and there are even some sea-maps. Well, on the bright side. I have something to keep myself engaged with.

One thing that might have been a problem was if I didn't know the language but fortunately, the books were in English.

Presently, I was busy with writing my own journal. Well, it was less of a journal more of a diary containing all the details I could recall about the canon timeline and the characters.

There were also other things in my mind.

I was here 7 years before the dragon's children arrived to present from the past. Now that I think about it, since the main-cast were around 17-19 years old at the S-class Exam, they would have been born around X765 – X767. So, I guess I would be 21 by the time canon-time starts. That gives me about 14 years to amass as much power I could to deal with minor threats and additional 9 years to deal with Zeref.

I have too much work.

Because there is no way I was going to be uninvolved. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Having led a relatively mediocre previous life, I was not going to let this chance go.

If the canon has to be sacrificed for it, then so be it.

This was the reason I had decided to stay on the island until I at least had a good understanding and hold on my of powers. Both the **Speed-Force** and Magical Power. I don't want to go to an unfamiliar land unprepared and outgunned. And while I think I could run in ocean water to go Fiore right now, I rather not risk it.

And since there are no distractions here, it is actually a promising place to develop, expand and test my powers.

As I was jotting down in my diary and lost in my thoughts I felt somebody behind me. As if a person was peeking over my shoulder to take a glimpse at my diary.

Tapping into the extraordinary speed provided by the Speed-Force, I unsheathed my trusted dagger with the left hand and carried a wide swing behind me as I whirled around my axis.

_**FOOOOSH~!**_

This resulted in the generation of a small blow of wind.

No one was there.

As always.

This has been going on ever since I had set-up my temporary residence in the ruins.

It feels like someone is constantly watching me behind my back.

And it always happens when I settle down at the end of the day to jot down in my journal.

I'm 90% sure it is Mavis Vermilion that is spying on me.

This was one of the reasons that I had written the journal in French instead of English.

Sheathing back my dagger on my waist in the leather sheath. I closed my journal as today's part had been written and strolled out of the room to the passageway that leads out of ruins. Mindful of the presence coming after me, I did nothing to discourage her from following me.

What could I do? I couldn't confront her. Not now, at least. How would I explain to her about how I knew of her? I'm not planning to reveal my status as 'outsider'. Ever.

After arriving outside of ruins and scanning my surroundings, making sure I'm far enough from the ruins so they aren't damaged because of my upcoming stunt.

I tapped into the **Speed-Force**.

Power filled my body enduring to be released. It felt like lightning was sprinting through my veins. There are blue and white lightning arcs cracking around my skin. I took one step, then two and-

_**KRAKAAAAKAAKKOOOMMMMM!**_

The breaking of the sound barrier was heard by me as time slowed down for me.

Then my perception-time increased by factor I could only imagine.

A nearby butterfly that was fluttering its wings stopped its motion. Remaining in the air, still.

The same thing happened to a bird gliding in the sky.

I didn't pay any more attention to them as I proceeded to run.

In no time at all, I was at the beach that I had been dropped on. With a simple long leap, I crossed the beach and touched down on the water in the ocean.

I didn't sink and my feet carried me as I continued to run on water at incredible speed. At a distance, I saw a bunch of dolphins frozen in mid-air.

Heh, good for them.

Turning my attention back, I focused on my task.

Generating a water tornado around Tenrou Island by just sprinting around it. That was the exercise I had decided to use to measure and improve my speed.

Can't say I am close to achieving my aim.

Well, we all have to start somewhere.

As I went on with my revolution around the island, I noticed the blue-white lightning illuminating the circular path of my track.

Heh, at least it looks cool.

...

...

...

After running around for some time, I came to the conclusion that I'm not going to create a tornado today.

Reducing the radius of the track as I ran, I concentrated on transferring the lightning on my body to my left hand as I directed the hand to sand on the beach.

Doing the final I lap, I dashed to the shore.

_**BOOOM!**_

As soon I came to stop, I heard the sound of the lightning crash.

My feet buckled under my weight. And I took a big gulp of breath as I landed on my ass on the sand.

That was exhausting but exhilarating at the same time. Who knew running could feel so liberating?

Well, to be technical, it was the super-speed running that was liberating. And after experiencing that, I don't think jogging will ever work for me.

Staying on my ass for a few moments and taking hold of my breath, I took one last big gulp of air and hopped back on my bare feet.

Why bare feet you ask? Well, because those sandals were burned after running on the first day.

But for some reason, my clothes stayed intact.

I call Speed-Force bullshit.

Waddling towards the spot where the lightning had struck, I took a peek inside the crater.

Yep, the sand has converted into glass.

It looks like the glass has cooled down. I grabbed the glass-structure up and moved further away from the beach, in towards the island.

There, a few feet away, I recognize other glass pieces created from sand. I placed the newly created glass with them.

All of these glass pieces were the result of my practice towards me perfecting my so-called 'lightning strike' attack.

I got to admit, it is quite cathartic to blow stuff up.

Standing back up after placing the newly created piece of the 'glass collection', I strolled towards my self-made hammock that was tied to two coconut trees.

It had been quite a hassle to make it. Many animals and plants had to be sacrificed to make my life comfortable.

What? I haven't made a hammock ever before. Of course, it would take multiple attempts before I would be able to succeed.

May them animals and plants live in peace in the afterlife.

But remembering Ankhseram, I bet there is no peace in the afterlife.

As I moved closer, I caught sight of white fur with black stripes on the hammock I made.

It wasn't exactly just white fur with black stripes, as it was breathing, obvious by the rise and fall of the fur.

It also wasn't just it.

It was a he.

And he was a white tiger cub.

And it wasn't me who found him but it was honestly the cub that found me.

On the third day after my arrival, when I was camping by the beach-side in the evening he had come out of the forest out nowhere.

Which was a little weird. I had already started to practice the Gildarts's trick so animals didn't come to my side of the island, more than likely afraid of me.

And after appearing out of the forest he stared at me and my food with such eyes that couldn't really refuse.

So, I had shared some of my meat with him and after devouring his portion he just moved, sat beside me and fell asleep.

Later when I was mapping the island, I found out that there were not any white tigers on the Island.

That was our first introduction. After that, he had hung around in the area where I lived which essentially was the beach-area and the ruins on the islands in which I had put together living quarters. Mostly he stayed near the beach camp that I had set-up.

Ignoring him, I walked a little further away from the hammock and continued with my next exercise.

Ignoring Mavis's presence that had just come to my notice, I settled on the sand, cross-legged, closed my eyes and focused deep within me.

While it was a bit difficult and problematic to do it the first few times. Now I could easily release my raw magic out to the outside world.

_**FOOOM!**_

Magic erupted out of my body, sending sand soaring in all directions. Every day, I had continued to train my magical power to the point of exhaustion, so each day I was getting more and more powerful. Then, I opened my eyes.

I could clearly see my magical power. It was all around me.

It was pure white with hints of blue accents.

It was beautiful.

Then an idea came into my mind. I have been thinking about it for quite some time.

Well, I won't know if it will work until I try.

Tapping into the Speed-Force I called upon its power.

Energy filled my body, waiting to be released. Lightning is running through my veins. There are blue and white lightning arcs that are cracking around my skin.

_**KRAKKAK! KRAKAKK! KRAKAKRK!**_

It was extremely difficult to maintain both of them at the same time.

My idea had been to provide the lightning element to my magic. And what better way to generate lightning than through the Speed-Force?

If I could succeed in my endeavour, I would be able to control and generate lightning with magic and Speed-Force. This way I might come to gain my first form of magic.

But it seems like I won't make a breakthrough today. It has already been 30 seconds and the magic isn't taking any form.

Just when I was about to turn off the Speed-Force, lightning around my body started to shift towards the hammock.

Surprised by this, I immediately let go of my magic and the Speed-Force to see what the fuck had gone wrong?

My eyes met with the tiger cub. His jaw was open and sucking all the lightning. After sucking all the lightning he-

_BURP~~_

Yeah, he fucking burped.

I slowly walked towards him. Meanwhile, he was licking his paws. When I reached the hammock, I leaned down and picked the cub with both my hands and brought him close to my face.

"So, you can eat lightning, huh?"

The cub just tilted his head and looked at me curiously. Then-

_**rawr~~**_

Tried to roar? It just made him look more adorable.

"You aren't Dragon Slayer, are you?"

_**rawr~~**_

Yeah, I don't think he understands me…..yet.

"I haven't named you, have I?" I asked him.

**rawr~~**

"Hmm, a white tiger and lightning-related? How about 'Byakko'?... Nah, too mouthful. Something short. Hmm... How about 'Ko'?" I asked the cub.

The cub, because of our close proximity to my face just licked my cheek.

"Well, Ko it is then."

Just then, to my surprise, he unexpectedly started to glow blue.

And then, pure white feathery wings with some black stripes popped out his back.

Ko appeared just as surprised as well. He gave the wings a few test flaps before he flew out of my hands and secured himself on my head.

...

I was too tired to deal with these new developments.

And more importantly, I also had to prepare dinner.

* * *

_**Report 1 - Model 'Homo Primaa' **_

_**Physical**_

_Conventional adult Primaa is approx. 2.1 meters tall and has two arms and legs. They reach the full height by the age of 18 years. They are homeostatic omnivores with a diamond-based internal skeleton._

_**Skeleton**_

_The fundamental distinction is in the fact that all bones have additional small flanges to provide greater surface area for the muscle networks to bond to and the tendon/ligament substance has been augmented with carbon nanofibers that appear to be biologically reproduced using Xeno and artificial DNA sequences._

_The bone composition is augmented from simple honeycombed calcium salts to diamond fibres and enhanced density with carbon nanotubes to deliver much greater strength._

_**Muscles**_

_Standard Human muscle networks have been genetically re-engineered for incredible strength and stamina. The striated muscles are approximately 13 times stronger as they are incorporating and assimilating feline genes and the muscle cells themselves contain denser microfibre packs._

_This stimulates more energy per cell in muscular contractions. Resilin (a grasshopper protein) has also been integrated to enhance and augment explosive muscle force which generates enhanced agility and jumping ability._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: Thank you for reading this story. Be sure to review the story even if you didn't like the story. Criticism helps us, writers.**

**If you like the story, be sure to follow and favourite it. And please leave a review.**


	3. First Fight

**A/N: All characters and places belong to Mashima… except for the ones that don't.**

* * *

**Beta'ed and edited by- ****lubabpaul**

**Chapter 3- First Fight**

**Tenrou Island, Year-X771/Unknown Month/Unknown Date/ Early-Morning**

I quietly gazed at the grave of the first master of FairyTail after setting some flowers on her grave that I gathered this morning.

It has been a year since I arrived in this world.

And while a year has passed in the real-time, roughly 7 years have passed for me.

How? Speed-Force users can alter their time perception and speed and time of their body to match that perception.

I just made myself almost 9 times faster when I wasn't relaxing. That means out 24 hours a day, I was in the super-speed state for 18 hours. (That is my limit!)

I only needed 2 hours of sleep. The rest of 4 hours were spent relaxing and playing with Ko.

How did I measure time in the middle of nowhere?

Well, I actually found a working magic-powered clock. I had even checked if it was working properly by checking it's time at noon when the sun was at its peak.

The unexpected thing was that I have not aged 9 times faster, as I was only 8 years old. My height could testify that. I am at best 130 cm.

Talk about broken powers.

But I got to say, even these seven years sure passed by quickly.

**~rawr!**

My attention is taken by Ko, who has made the top of my right shoulder his spot for the moment.

I gently rubbed his fur which caused him to _purr_.

For some reason, he has not grown any bigger this past year. I thought tigers grew up fast. Well, maybe it is a magical thing?

I turned my attention back to the grave, keenly aware that Mavis's ghost was sitting on it. How, you ask? I could sense her.

It was only a matter of time before I found her grave. I was here for a year and knew the island like the back of my hand.

And since I was pretty confident in my powers now, it was time to leave the island.

And it was only good manners to say farewell to the only person that stayed here.

"Say 'Goodbye', Ko."

**~rawr!**

"Good boy." I complimented him as I rubbed the spot just below his right ear.

He _purred_.

_**~purr~**_

"Goodbye, I guess. Whoever you are….. were?... whatever." I also said my good-byes.

Activating the Speed-Force, I prepared to go back to the beach to pick up my stuff before leaving the island.

Not that I had much stuff, to begin with.

My shirt was torn up during the past year, leaving me bare-chested. The only thing that was on my body was the shorts, and even they were becoming a little tight and the sheath with the black dagger, strapped to my waist.

My scandals were already burned on the first day that I had arrived.

And since I didn't know how to make use of the animal skins, I couldn't use them too.

Before I could take the first step, lightning around my body started to drift towards my right shoulder.

Towards Ko.

"No. Bad Tiger. You already had your fill this morning, Ko."

_**Grrrrr!**_

"No, you little shit. You will wait for dinner. Now stop eating all the lightning, we need to go."

**~rawr!**

"Fine, fine. You can have more than usual. But only after reaching our destination."

The lightning stopped drifting.

Seriously, I think I've spoiled him a bit too much.

Taking a step towards the camp, I was off.

_**KRAKAAAAKAAKKOOOMMMMM!**_

I was back at the beach in a fraction of a second.

Walking to the hammock, I ignored the other side of the beach which was littered with sand-glasses.

… what? I had to practice, okay?

On the hammock were two things.

A map, which clearly showed the Tenrōu Island, and the country of Fiore, the only thing I cared about.

From Tenrōu Island, if I go towards the North-West direction, I should be able to get to Fiore.

The second thing was my journal.

I already knew the directions through the sun.

But still, there was a slight chance this planet's rotation was opposite to that of Earth. And that could screw up my plan.

And while I could create a magnet to make a compass, it would still not help me because I wouldn't know which pole is the North pole and which is South.

But the directions were not that big of a hurdle, I could always run around the planet. So, there was that.

I folded the map and placed it inside the journal.

I then picked the journal up and prepared to leave the island.

_**KRAKKAK! KRAKAKK! KRAKAKRK!**_

Whitish-blue lightning started generating from my body. I gave one last look to check up Ko before I was off.

_**KRAKAAAAKAAKKOOOMMMMM!**_

As I ran on top of the ocean water, my mind went back to my speed.

While Speed-Force has many mysteries, the one I had a difficult time figuring out was the time-perception of the Speed-Force user.

Time isn't linear when I'm in the super speed mode. It is really confusing. I could change my perception according to wish.

While I could perceive the world like the time has stopped, I had no need to do it right now. That is why I let my time-perception back to normal.

1

2

3

4

Oh, I could see the land, or more specifically, a black sand beach. And a port too, barely big enough for two or three ships. There was already a ship docked there.

As I landed on the beach, I checked my surroundings. My guess, by looking around, is that it is a small port town.

From the corner of my eyes, I could even see fishing equipment and boats. They weren't modern fishing boats. They were all made of wood, I guess the people here have to do the work themselves.

So, fishing-centred economy?

There was even a light-house at the edge of the cliff, the cliff which was situated near the port, where the beach ended.

The interesting thing which I noticed when I was still on the water -running- was the ship docked at the port.

More specifically, the flag which was flowing on the ship. The jolly roger with the skull and two crossbones, the skull having a red bandana and an eye patch on the left eye.

Pirates? In FairyTail?... I guess it is possible.

**~rawr!**

My attention was taken by Ko, as he forced my face towards the direction of boats and the fishings equipment with his paws.

There was a middle-aged man, walking towards the place where the boats were being kept.

He had a short but buff build. His white hair was done in a fan ponytail and he also had a white beard. He was wearing a normal white t-shirt and black shorts.

Is he going fishing?

Well, now is a good time as ever to find out if I'm in the right place?

I walked towards the man as I called out to him.

"Oy, old man."

I hope they speak English here.

His attention snapped to me as he eyed me in confusion.

"Huh? Kid, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be out of your home no- Wait, who are you again? You aren't from our town. And why the hell don't you have a shirt on? And why do you have a cat on your shoulder? Wait, is that a tiger cub?!"

Thank god (Ankhseram?), they speak English!

I said I gestured at Ko. "This is Ko. And my shirt was torn up." I shrugged

"Torn up? Then get a new one! I don't want kid strippers running around in my town. And don't parade around your pet out in the open, if the pirates see him, they will definitely take him."

"They can definitely try." I said, with a little edge in my voice.

"You! Do you think I'm joking?! Their captain is a god damn mage! You would be dead before you even try to take him on."

Then his gaze turned to something behind me. I also looked around to see that some men were coming out of a building.

They were clearly drunk. I could see it the way they were walking.

So, they were coming out of a bar?

"Shit. They are drunk. This could turn ugly. And here I was thinking I could get some work done. This day is the worst." The old man l, from what I understand, said to himself.

Then he grabbed my hand which didn't have the journal, turned around and started speed walking back to where he came from.

"Hey!"

"Oh, shut up. I don't know who you are? Or where you came from? Or why do you have a goddamn tiger cub as your pet? But I'm old enough to guess that you don't have any parents. You look like you have been living in a jungle.

We can talk when we are at my home. I can't leave an orphaned kid in the hand of those scum."

I glanced at Ko on my right shoulder to find him yawning and then going to sleep.

He doesn't give a shit about anything. Well, except for food.

Well, I am not in any hurry. So, I guess I have time to spare.

* * *

**-(At the Old Man's home)-**

As we entered his home, I looked around.

He had a nice home, albeit a little small. As he closed the door, I stepped further into his home.

On a side table, right by his sofa, there was a picture of the old man with a young beautiful woman, probably in her late-twenties and a young girl, maybe 4 or 5 years old.

So, this old man is a grandfather? Or did he score a home run to get a beauty like this as his wife?

I turned my attention back to the old man to find him sitting on the sofa, taking out a beer bottle from a cooler which was beside the sofa, which he was chugging like there was no tomorrow.

"Your family, old man?" I asked him as I gestured at the family photo.

He took a few moments to figure out what I was asking.

"Aye, my daughter, Cornelia and her daughter, Cana. Probably the best thing that happened in my life. They are right up there with my wife. Seriously, I don't know what did that woman ever saw in me?"

So, she is his daughter, huh?

And Cana and Cornelia? Why do I feel like I should know those names?

"So, I'm guessing your wife is dead? Since she isn't in the picture."

The old man glared at me.

"You don't have any tact, do you?"

"Eh, what can you do?" I shrugged at him.

He continued to glare at me, then sighed.

"Aye, she died 3 years ago. At least she got to see her granddaughter's face, so there is that."

I picked up the picture.

"So, I'm not seeing Cana's father here. So, he is also either dead or…."

The old man actually snarled at that.

"I wish that bastard was dead. He knocked up my daughter and then ran away. If I ever met him, I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch."

Yeah, I doubt that. If my memory isn't failing me. I know who Cana's father is.

At least if this is the same Cana that I'm thinking about.

I placed the picture back at its place and moved to sit on the seat across the old man. If we are going to talk, better get comfortable.

_Ahhhh~ _I missed the softness of a sofa.

I brought the beer bottle to my mouth and chugged it like no tomorrow.

Ahhh, I missed this.

Thanks, super-speed!

"Wait, how did you get- No, not important right now. Stop drinking my beer, kid! You are like seven years old! You won't be able to handle it." He shouted as he reached to take the bottle away.

I moved the bottle out of his range.

"Relax, old man. Let me worry about it and FYI, I'm eight."

It's not like I can get drunk.

Curse you, advanced metabolism!

He stared at me for a second then reclined back to his chair after only a single attempt at stopping me.

I don't think he will ever be able to say no to his grandkids if he is like that with me.

"It doesn't really matter if you are seven or eight. Cornelia is gonna kill me if she ever finds out that I let a kid have beer." The old man muttered to himself, but I could hear him.

Homo Primaa for the win!

"So, I'm going on a whim here but I'm guessing you have some questions. I've some questions of my own. But since you are older….. Elders first."

He looked offended at my remark.

"Cheeky little brat, aren't you?"

"I was taught well." I smirked at him.

"Heh. Well, I will say." He also seemed amused by my antics now. "I guess, your offer is fair."

He took a few moments to think before asking his question.

"... How did you get here? I know you aren't from this town. I know everyone here by face."

"I walked here."

"You walked here?" He gave me a deadpanned expression.

"Well, technically I ran. But you get what I mean."

"Ran from where, like a jungle or something?"

Well, technically the whole Tenrou Island is a jungle. So…

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Hmm….. why were you in a jungle?"

"... Someone dropped me there. Don't ask why…. It's complicated."

…

…

"Right... Is your tiger pet from the same jungle?"

"Oh, Ko? Yeah, I found him there." I replied as I rubbed the spot beneath his ear, causing him to _purr_ in his sleep.

"Is there a knife in that sheath?" He asked, pointing at my waist where the sheath was located."

"Oh yeah." I said while pulling out the knife.

It looked like it was absorbing the light with its pitch-black colour that was coming in the cabin through the windows.

"That's a fine knife you got there….. wanna sell it? It will probably give you a reasonable sum of money." He then looked at me from head to toe. "Seems like you will need it."

"No can do, old man. I can take care of myself and this baby isn't for sale." I sheathed the knife back.

He grumbled a bit about not being able to have your awesome knife.

"What is the book about?" He asked, pointing at my journal.

"Now that is a secret."

He looked annoyed at my answer.

"... What do you plan to do now?" He seemed curious.

"Well, that will depend on your answers."

"Hah! Good luck with that. I got my answers and I'm not telling you a damn thing. Trying to outsmart me?! You fell into my trap! You will wait here until someone gets rid of those damn pirates. It's for your own safety." He nodded to himself as he finished monologuing. He seemed quite satisfied with himself.

"Are you sure about that, old man?" I asked him as I picked up his beer cooler, filled with beer bottles from beside my seat.

"What?!" He looked beside his sofa to find the cooler missing. Then he looked back at me warily.

"... What are you going to do with those?... Break them? Please don't break them, they are the last batch I have!" He pleaded.

"Oh no, breaking them isn't enough punishment. I will drink them up….. right in front of you, while you see them get emptied one. by. one." To prove my point I placed the bottle that was in my hand on the table.

The bottle was empty.

He looked at me and gulped. Then a determined expression formed on his face.

"I will answer your questions…. But I won't allow you to put yourself in danger by going outside, while those pirates are still roaming around."

He said with a determined voice.

I could tell he wouldn't budge from wanting to 'protect' me. It was kind of him and I could see where he was coming from.

I was, after all, a 'kid' who doesn't know any better.

But it was really annoying.

And while I could torture the info out of him or I could kill him and go somewhere else to gather info, I kinda don't want to.

The reason is probably that…. I kinda miss talking to people. And while I've talked to Ko during my time in Tenrou, it is not the same as talking to people.

I can now guess why people say that social isolation for a long time is bad for mental health.

And he is kinda fun to talk to.

Then there is the fact that he can't actually stop me from leaving after I've got my answers.

So, I agreed to his demand and threw the cooler at him.

He caught it like his life depended on it.

"Oh thank god, you are safe. Don't worry, the scary kid won't ever take you away from me, ever!"

He didn't let go of the cooler.

"... Right, ignoring that weird moment, first question….."

I opened my journal and flipped onto the last page where I had written some questions beforehand. I took a pen out of my pocket.

"Hey! Is that my pen?!"

Ignoring him, I started my questions.

"... Which country are we in?"

"You don't know which country we are in? Where were you before you came here?"

"Just answer the damn question, old man! I answered all yours. It's not your turn to ask again!"

"Fine, fine…. someone is getting cranky."

I took out a beer bottle in front of him out of nowhere, chugged it and placed it beside my first bottle on the table.

"Fiore! We are in Fiore! Just stop drinking all my beer! How are you even doing that?! I have the cooler in my arms!"

"Good. Country? Check." I check-marked the question and ignored his questions.

It is not his turn.

"What is the name of this town?"

"Shells town"

"Hmmm, interesting….. what is the date today?"

"April 28th."

Huh, it is my birthday today.

I guess, happy birthday to me?

"Year?"

"You don't know the year? How long were you in the jungle?"

Another bottle joined the club.

"X771! It's the year X771! Stop drinking all my beer! And how are you not even a little bit drunk!"

Ignoring his antics, I continued.

"Date? Check."

"How many days in a year?"

"365 days…. You are asking some weird questions kid. Looks like I was worried for nothing."

"Yeah, yeah. The number of days in a year? Check. Next question, number of months in a year?"

"Twelve." At this point, the old man reclined back to his chair after setting down the cooler. Probably thinking that I will keep asking these mundane questions.

"Tell me the name of all the months with the number of days in them."

"Eh? Okay. The first one is January with 31 days, second is February with 28 days, third is March with 31 days, fourth is April with 30 days, fifth is May with 31 days, sixth is June with 30 days, seventh is July with 31 days, eighth is August with 31 days, ninth is September with 30 days, tenth is October with 31 days, eleventh is November with 30 days and twelfth is December with 31 days.

That's all of them."

"Months? Check. Hmm….. weird.

Anyway, do you have a leap year?"

He looked confused at that.

"What's a leap year?"

"You know, the year in which February has 29 days."

"Why would February have 29 days? I just told you that it has 28 days."

Hmm, so either this planet does a perfect revolution around the sun in exactly 365 days or the people here haven't found out about the extra hours it takes to complete the revolution.

My money is on the latter.

"Forget I asked that question. Next question, what is the day today?"

"Ugh, Friday, I think?"

"How many days in a week? And the name of the days?"

"Err, seven days in a week. Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday."

"Week? Check."

"Where does the sunrise from? East or West?"

"You don't know where the sun rises from?"

"You haven't learned your lesson?"

"EAST! The fucking sunrises from East!"

"Good. Directions? Check."

Our talk went on for a while as I asked more mundane questions and compared it to my previous world.

It is kinda terrifying how much EarthLand and Earth have in common when it has no right to be.

"So, what's the deal with pirates that are in town?"

He snarled at my mention of the pirates.

"How would I know what is the deal with those scum? They just waltz into our town some 3 weeks ago. Started demanding shit left and right and when we refused, they killed a man and burned his house down. We couldn't even fight back. They have a goddamn mage as their captain. He could control water or some shit. That fucker was the one that killed my friend.

We managed to send a man out to bring help. Those damn fuckers took everything, we couldn't even manage to put out a job for the guilds.

We had decided to report what was happening here to the nearest Rune Knight Garrison, but even they would have taken at least 3 weeks to come here.

Hopefully, they will be here soon to get rid of those damn pirates."

Before I could say anything, the door of his home slammed opened.

A teenage boy, probably about 15 years old came running in with tears in his eyes and probably exhausted, judging from his ragged breaths.

"M-Mr. Alberona, my D-Dad a-and m-my Mom, Aunt C-Cornelia and Cana. Th-" The boy couldn't finish before he broke down.

The old man got up and rushed to the teenager.

"Rick! Rick! Calm down. Breathe, lad. Breathe. Now tell me what happened."

"T-The pirates, they w-were taking away the w-women and c-children. My D-Dad tried t-to stop t-them. B-But their C-Captain killed him. T-They are t-taking away M-Mom, A-Aunt Cornelia and even C-Cana. P-Please, stop them!"

"WHAT! THOSE FUCKERS! HAVEN'T THEY DONE ENOUGH?! I'M GOING TO MURDER THEM!" Cana's grandfather (because seriously, his last name is Alberona) went inside his house after his rant and came out with a what looked like a Remington shotgun and rushed out of his home, the teen following him.

….. Did they just forget about me?

**~rawr?**

"Oh, did that wake you up, buddy?"

**~rawr!**

I picked him from my shoulders and settled him on my lap. I rubbed the spot beneath his ears.

_**~purr~**_

"You can go take another nap if you want, Ko? It's not like there is anything important going on."

**~rawr!**

And back to his sleep, he went. I also reclined back to my seat, relaxed.

Hmmm, now what to do?

I could just go on and leave this town and it's people to its fate. It's not like I've any reason to help them.

But I want to fight that mage. I've spent seven years training my ass off. If I can't even beat a mage -who is probably a mob- then what was the point of my training.

Yeah, he is a water mage and we are on a beach, so it could get a little tricky but who cares!

But there is another problem. I won't be able to kill the water-mage, not because I can't or I'm not willing but because I could end up in trouble.

From what I know of the FairyTail Universe, killing is heavily frowned upon. The people here on the Isghar continent and especially in the country of Fiore, killing is abhorred.

I mean, for god's sake. Even the Magic Council, the judicial body of this continent to magic-related matters, wouldn't kill the members of Oración Seis.

They wouldn't execute the members of one of the three guilds of Balam Alliance. What was that about?

If I kill the pirate's captain, then the people in town would definitely tell the Rune Knights that would come here about me.

That could have me blacklisted as a dark mage.

And while I have no problems with breaking the law and having an inter-continental organisation after me, it would be an inconvenience.

So, no killing the water-man.

….. Looks like dismemberment it is.

I placed the journal on the side table, I would get later.

Picking up Ko from my lap, I placed him on my shoulders. He remained asleep during all this.

Lazy bastard.

_**KRAKAAAAKAAKKOOOMMMMM!**_

I was on the scene in no time. Letting go of my speed, I watched what was actually going on.

The pirates were rounding up the women and children, who were crying and screaming. The old man was in front of the town's people group and was holding a sliced shotgun, looking mortified and defeated. The other part of the gun was laying on the sand.

I was curious about that shotgun. Did it use gunpowder? Or was it a magical weapon?

Well, I could find out about it later.

I turned my attention to the captain who was shouting something at the town's people.

He stood tall and proud. His purple hair was gathered in a number of upright bunches on his head, his left cheekbone had four large piercings, and his ears were covered by a pair of headphones. He wore a yellow open-armed t-shirt with grey baggy pants. He also wore knee protectors and wrist protectors.

"-eople seriously pissed me off. I was having a nice vacation here! We would have been gone in 1-2 weeks after having some fun. Granted we would have taken everything you people own but I wouldn't have killed anyone.

But you idiots send someone to Rune Knights! And a whole squad of them will be here in 2-3 hours! It's a good thing I had someone on the lookout for anything like that, eh? You people ruined my fun! So now, to make up my losses, I'm taking them." He pointed at the group of children and women. "They should probably cover my losses if I sell them in the slaver's market."

Then he licked his lips creepily.

"Maybe I will sample a few of them myself, eh? You will know the consequences of crossing Zacharias, the A-rank mage of Reaper Claw, the best Dark Guild there ever will be!"

…. He talks a lot.

Hmm, did he say that the best Dark Guild right now is Reaper Claw? Oración Seis may haven't formed yet. But Tartaros and Grimoire Heart should be active.

I guess, he is full of shit.

Then there is the fact that in 2-3 hours, you could easily ram-sack this small town and be your merry way.

I bet he already planned to capture the women and children and sell them to slavery.

And an A-rank water mage, huh? And near an ocean? This could get tricky.

But first, I needed to secure the hostages. Can't let them die and have my reputation ruined.

Calling the Speed-Force, I was beside the captured hostages in a flash. It took some time to get all the women and children to the other side of the beach where the rest of the town's people were.

Then I was back at the pirate's side of the beach.

Hmm, they are all cannon fodder so they were not needed.

_**Lightning Palm**_

Whitish-blue lightning started to generate from my right hand. I placed my hand on the backside of the neck of a goon.

The same thing happened to every single pirate that was the beach and on the ship.

That should keep them knocked out until the Rune Knights arrive.

Hmmm, since I'm trying to challenge myself, using Speed-Force would be an overkill.

Eh? I should just go with the flow.

I'm in front of the town's people group, standing across me is Zacharias.

I let go of my speed, time returns to normal. The bodies of the pirates fell immediately as if they were puppets whose strings were cut.

The town's people were also letting out amazement with 'What?' or 'How?' and were hugging their family members and comforting them.

I keep my attention on Zacharias, his facial expression goes through a rough ride. First was confusion, then disbelief and finally sets on anger.

"What the fuck?! Why are you all on that side of the beach?! What are my men doi- WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY CREW?! Who the fuck did this?!"

He angrily ranted until his eyes landed on me.

"You! Where did you come from, ya little shit?! You weren't there before! It must be you! I'm gon- ARE YOU IGNORING ME?!"

I was ignoring him. I was walking towards the old man, his mouth was hanging open. His daughter and granddaughter beside him. They were equally surprised and confused by my sudden appearance.

I picked up Ko and shook him to wake him up.

"Oi, Ko. Get up, you lazy bastard."

He slowly opened his eyes.

**~rawr?**

"Guard these people while I…. settle something. And don't kill anyone."

**~rawr!**

"Yes, Yes. You can have the meal afterwards."

He promptly jumped from my hands and landed on Cana's head.

"Woah!" She let out a squeal and started petting Ko.

_**purr~**_

Ko was also enjoying himself.

Whatever. As long as he does his job, it's alright.

"Don't ignore me, you little shit! **Water Slicer**!"

A blade of pure water rushed straight at me.

…. Did he seriously call out the name of his attack?

Well, not that it matters. I turned around and lashed out my leg towards the water blade.

_**Tempest Kick**_

Thank you, Oda!

My wind blade tore through his water blade and kept going.

"WHAT?! A wind mage?! Fuck! **Water Wall**!"

It was as if the ocean itself heard his call, water came running from the ocean to form a wall that stopped my wind blade.

So I was right. He can use the ocean's water. And did he just call me a wind mage?

I guess my **Tempest Kick **can look like wind magic.

"You are a mage, huh kid? I would have enjoyed ripping you to shreds… but you would fetch a fine price in the market. **Water Bullet**!" He made a gun with his hands and started firing water bullets.

I couldn't dodge the bullet cause there were people behind.

So, it was a good thing that I had thoroughly explored the applications of my **Lightning Magic **and I was very lucky that this was a black sand beach because…

_**Sand Wall**_

Magnetism bitches!

Wall of black sand rose before me, stopping the water bullets.

"Wait, What?! You know **Sand Magic **too? Kid! You are going to make me rich!"

I ignored his babbling that I could hear from behind the wall and turned towards the group behind.

"You people might want to get further away, this could get messy." They nervously looked at each, as if not sure what to do.

"B-But yo-" It was Cornelia that spoke up and I just knew that she was going to spew some stuff about me being a child but I was not in the mood to argue.

"_Lady,_ did you not see me tore through his attack? I can't fight and protect you lot at the same time. So _please,_ fuck off."She at first looked affronted that I swear at her but then a determined expression formed on her face as she nodded and led the town's people away from the fight.

I threw my knife to my left side as soon I heard Zacharias shout out his next attack.

"Haha! You did a good thing, kid! Can't have my commodities damaged! But let's see you block this! **Water Cannon**!"

I jumped upward as I saw the sand wall being demolished under the weight of pressurised water.

"Hmm, and physically fit too? Brat, you just keep getting better and better."

I just gave him a deadpanned state and pointed to his right, where my knife was sailing like a boomerang to take off his head.

I had been controlling it the entire time.

Seriously, thank god I was well versed in physics.

"Huh? Shit!"

He tried to jump away but couldn't. I had the sand hold his legs. But fortunately for both him and me, he had enough combat experience. After all, I did not really want to kill him. But a few decapitated limbs would be fine, I guess.

He bent backwards, causing his back to become parallel to the ground. He dodged the knife as it went sailing right where his head would have been.

Not that it did him any good. The knife was, after all, a distraction.

_**Shave**_

I was on him immediately. I aimed a kick at his head with enough power to send him to the dreamland.

But he showed his battle experience as he brought his hand to block the kick.

There was a loud crack and I let out a smirk.

I guess he can't turn his body into water like Juvia.

I again used _**Shave **_to move away from the water wave that came crashing down on me. Likely from the ocean.

When the wave subsided, the water mage wasn't where I had left him.

He was some distance away from me, maybe 2 meters away from the ocean, clutching his left hand with his right hand. He looked pissed.

The sand near the ocean was wet and heavy. It was hard to control.

And I'm pretty sure he won't fall for the same trick twice.

Speaking of tricks, I raised my left hand and caught my sailing knife.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! You little shit! You broke my arm! Fuck the money! I'm going to tear you apart as painfully as possible and I'm going to enjoy it!"

He shouted and jumped a few feet back and landed on water.

He was literally just standing on water.

What is this? Naruto?

Then he began to release magic at an astounding rate.

"I will kill you with my ultimate spell. Be proud that you got me to use it. Even the S-rank mages in my guild have a difficult time with this technique. Behold! **Davy Jones**!"

Ocean water started rushing and flowing towards the water mage. I silently stood and watched what he was doing. It's not like he is actually a threat to me. And he is using his ultimate spell! I guess this could be fun.

In no time at all, a giant made of water formed around him. He was inside a body-sized air bubble that was inside the giant.

The giant was probably 10 meters tall. He had four tentacle-things instead of two arms.

The water giant jumped out of the water and on to the beach

It was an intimidating thing to look at but I just felt… disappointed.

And Davy Jones? Really? He is going full on with the pirates theme, isn't he?

But seriously, this was his ultimate spell?

Couldn't he come up with something better?

Did I overestimate him?

Ugh! He totally killed my mood to fight!

Whatever, looks like it's time to finish this 'fight'.

Hmmm, but he is still in one piece.

Well, that can be corrected!

Holding my knife firmly, I created and manipulated the magnetic fields around it.

While I was doing that, Zacharias was not ideally sitting by.

"Let's see you dodge this, ya little shit! **Rushing Whips**!"

The water giant started lashing out with his tentacles at an incredible speed.

_**Shave**_

_**Paper Art**_

But it was nothing that can't be dodged with the masterful use of **Shave **and **Paper Art**.

As I dodged the water whips of the giant one after another, I was still mainly focused on magnetic fields around my blade.

Because of that, my knife had started to glow and slowly turn into an angry reddish-orange colour and the air had started to distort around it.

Hmmm, this should be enough.

Because of Zacharias's constant assault, the fighting area was covered with dust in the air.

The visibility was almost zero.

He just dug his own grave, he can't see me until the sand settles down.

But I don't have the same problem. I turned my vision from the visible spectrum to x-ray.

Yep, I could see him. Thank you, my new body.

I threw my knife towards Zacharias. It sailed through the dust clouds.

He had no idea what was coming.

I changed my vision back to the visible spectrum and jumped.

_**Moon Step**_

I was in the air and above the smokescreen (sandscreen?) in no time.

I saw from above as my hot knife entered the water goliath with a sizzling sound, went into the air bubble and cleave through Zacharias's right arm just below his shoulders.

Then it left the water giant with a sizzling sound and embedded itself into the sand behind the giant.

Ah shit, I can't call back the knife now.

Oh well.

I saw as his arm fell into the goliath's body and floated freely inside it.

Pin.

Drop.

Silence.

Even the goliath had stopped its assault.

Then-

"My arm. MY ARM! IT'S GONE! YA FUCK! WHAT FUCK DID YOU DO?!"

His arm really was gone and the wound was cauterized.

I don't think he will get it back unless there is a magic to grow it back.

"I'M GONNA KILL YA! I'M GONNA TURN YA INTO PASTE AND FEED IT TO THE DOGS, YA LITTLE FUCK! **TEN THOUSAND WHIPS**!"

The water giant started to lash out again with its tentacles but even more furiously than before. Even I would have a hard time dodging those without the Speed-Force.

But why the fuck is he attacking my previous spot?

Does he not know I'm in the air?

Ugh, I've enough of this farce. And here I thought I would get a good fight!

Fucking Weakling.

I concentrated on my magic, lightning started generating from my body as I brought my hands together.

Slowly, the lightning started to drift towards my hands, giving my hands blue radiance.

Zacharias also noticed this.

"WHAT?! **LIGHTNING MAGIC**! FUCK!"

He started to attack me in the air, not that it did him any good.

_**Razor**_

I continued to charge my spell as I dodged his tentacle attack.

Then I brought my hands apart, right hand going up and left hand going down.

The lightning expanded vertically to form a javelin.

Gripping the newly formed javelin with my right hand, I hurled it at the water goliath.

_**Thunder Javelin**_

_**KRAKOOOMMM!**_

"FUCK!"

Zacharias tried to dodge but his efforts were worthless. His water construct wasn't exactly made for dodging and my javelin was already upon him.

Then I got to see what happens when lightning strikes a water elemental.

It was beautiful. The goliath shone up like a star.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

Then-

_**BOOOOOOM!**_

-the giant exploded like a bomb, splashing its water everywhere.

Well, we are on a beach so it's not like splashing water is a problem here.

Zacharias fell like a rag doll with a thud, his body still twitching and there were occasional sparks running through his body.

I landed softly on the sand and looked around for his right arm.

Huh, looks like it was blown away.

Well, nothing can be done about it now.

I slowly walked to Zacharias and knelt down to place fingers on his neck.

Hmmm, his heartbeat is normal and isn't slowing down. Guess he will live.

Tough bunch, these mages

Then I heard footsteps of someone coming my way.

I stood up and turned my head to see who was coming.

The person was an extremely short, elderly man. He had black eyes and was bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also had a thick white moustache.

He was wearing a white tunic with the FairyTail symbol on the left collar, and black pants, all in which was covered by a formal white coat with white fur around the edges and with the Ten Wizard Saints' Medallion hanging on his coat's left breast.

"Yeeh, you did a number on him, lad. Your intentions were good but I can't say I approve of your methods."

What the _fuck_ is Makarov Dreyar doing here?!

Okay. Calm down.

I tilted my head, acting confused.

"And you are?..."

"Makarov Dreyar, the guild master of FairyTail." I noticed he didn't introduce himself as Wizard Saint even though he was wearing a coat with the Wizard Saint's emblem.

He then sent a look at the downed figure of Zacharias.

"You have my gratitude for helping this town."

He was excluding welcoming warmth with just his presence.

"...How long have you been watching?!"

"Oh, I arrived just as you saved all those women and children and knocked out those pirates."

So, he saw everything.

I signed. Nothing I can do about it now, I guess.

"I'm guessing you did not intervene cause I had it under control."

"Of course. Why else would I let a child fight an incredibly dangerous dark mage?"

I shot a look at Zacharias.

Incredibly dangerous? Him?

"Was he really that powerful?"

He laughed at my questions.

"My boy, he was an A-rank mage. It was just you were more powerful than him. Which I might say is incredible. A child no older than eight to be able to beat an A-Class mage? And here I thought I've seen everything."

Well, I guess the training paid off.

"So, I'm guessing you are here to capture him?"

"Oh no, I was just passing by. Rune Knights will be here any minute. They handle everything here. You might have to give a statement. Then you will be free."

I can already see the Rune Knights battalion coming here.

And did he say that he was just 'passing by'?

Right. The moment I believe that will be the moment I would call out Ankhseram to kill my stupid ass.

Well, let's just get this over with. I called upon my magic and used the magnetic forces to bind Zacharias with sand.

I proceed to walk towards the spot where the town's people were gathered along with the Rune Knights, who were rounding up and the pirates, Zacharias's body floating as it followed me.

"Amazing. You are somehow using **Lightning Magic **to control sand. It's the first time I've seen this application of **Lightning Magic**." Makarov said he walked beside me.

So he can tell. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He isn't a Wizard Saint for no reason.

* * *

**-(After dealing with the Rune Knights)-**

Well, that was exhausting.

Those Knights didn't believe me at first when I told them I did all the work.

But to be perfectly honest. I would have also not believed myself. Who would believe a kid took down an entire pirate crew and it's A-Class mage captain?

But Makarov came through and words of a Wizard Saint definitely held some weight, if the battalion's commander expression were anything to go by.

But at least I got some money. Yeah, it turns out that Zacharias had some bounty on him (10,000,000 Jewels. Who knew?). I can't technically receive the bounty right now because they are mainly transferred to bank accounts (they have one central bank, National Bank of Fiore. Surprising, right? It was never explained in canon). And since I don't have one, I can't get it right now.

But Makarov again came through and gave me the money right on the spot.

He pulled a briefcase out of nowhere (Requip Magic?) which was full of wads of cash.

My eyes definitely did not turn into Dollar (Jewel?) signs.

I had already picked up my journal from the old man's home since both Cornelia and her father were busy helping their newly freed town and I had not bothered to meet them because I had a feeling they would not let go of the 8-year-old orphan that saved their lives.

They were good people.

I would hate to kill them just because they annoyed me a little.

I had also picked up Ko from Cana. She was a little sad by letting Ko go.

But then some children, who I assume we're her friends, came and she forgot all about Ko and went to play with them.

Children really don't give a shit.

Now I was going back to the temporary camp the Rune Knights have set up, with Ko back on my shoulder, sleeping. In my right hand I had the briefcase with the bounty money and inside it was also my journal, to talk to Makarov he said he wanted to talk to me about something.

I might have an idea of what he wanted to talk about.

I was at the camp base in no time. I could see Makarov talking to the battalion commander about something. He also noticed me, then excused the commander and turned to me.

"My boy, let's walk while we talk."

I gave him a confused look before looking as if I've come to a horrifying realization.

I hugged myself with my arms.

"You- You aren't one of those creepy old men who want to spend alone time with children, are you? You even gave me some money!"

Even Ko joined in with my antics and hugged my head with his tiny paws.

"What?! No!" Then he bumped me in the head. I didn't dodge because I knew he had no ill intent behind it. "Just walk with me! Children nowadays! Always acting like smartasses!"

We simply walked for a while. Me snickering and Makarov grumbling then he stopped at the shore of the beach and so did I. Waves were coming up to the sand just meters away from our feet.

"I talked to David about you while you were fighting Zacharias."

David? Who is that?

My confusion must have shown on my face.

"The guy you talked to when you first arrived here. You gave your Magical Beast to his granddaughter to play with. Which I would say was not a safe thing to do had I not seen with my own eyes how tame and friendly it is."

Ahh, he is talking about Cana's grandfather.

But there is a lot to unpack about what he just said.

Magical Beast? So, there could be others like Ko? Maybe I will find someone of his species someday?

And then there is the fact that he talked to David about me.

I think he might know that I'm not from EarthLand if he knows about Edolas.

Anyone with two-brain cells can connect the dots. If they know about both, my questions and have the knowledge of the existence of parallel dimensions.

It all depends on if he knows about Edolas. I may get lucky because Mystogan should not be here yet. Or if Porlyusica has not told him about Edolas.

"You are quite far from home. Edolas, was it?

Yep, he knows.

Now how to lie while not getting caught? I have a feeling he will know if I lie. He is experienced after all. I may not be the age of this body but I'm still decades younger than him.

Well, partial truth it is then.

"How did you find out, old man?" I asked, just for confirmation.

"Well, anyone with two-brain cells can connect the dots if they know about both your questions and have the knowledge of the existence of parallel dimension." He replied with a shrug.

I know! That's what I thought a minute ago.

I scratched my head.

"Well, no use lying to you if you already know. But, eh? Edolas, was it? I'm not from there. My world is called MiddleEarth. Real peachy place, if I say so myself."

He rubbed his chin at my answer.

"Huh? Who knew? Another parallel dimension. Guess you learn something new every day. So, are you planning to go back? Maybe I could help in some way?"

"Hah! Going back to MiddleEarth?! I would not go back even if I could. That world is doomed. Overrun by demons and shit."

I then felt a hand on my shoulders that squeezed my shoulder as if to reassure me.

"I'm sorry if I brought up some bad memories." He said solemnly.

I moved his hand away.

"Eh. It's fine. It's not like you knew about it. And I'm over it already. So, no harm done."

We remained silent for a moment.

"I hate to ask you this right now but…" He looked like he was physically feeling pain just by asking me. "...would those demons be able to get to EarthLand."

I smirked at him at that.

"Hah! They wish. Those fuckers are trapped there till the end of time. Only the Royal Family have the power to go to different worl- Ah shit, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that. Please don't tell anyone!" I pleaded to him.

He patted my shoulders and gave a sad smile.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

I sighed in relief.

"Well, you helped me out no questions asked. So, I guess I can trust you."

Well, the background of my character is set! Exiled Prince of a foreign world!

"What do you plan to do now?"

"Eh, you know. Travel this new world, explore its beauty, see what this world has to offer. And get a job. Gotta have money in my pockets. That is one thing I think that is common in every world." I replied with a shrug.

"Hmm, so I'm guessing you don't have any place to stay….. I have a proposal if you are interested."

I tilted my head in confusion and asked him to continue.

"Why don't you join FairyTail? You would be able to have a job and earn money."

"Huh? You mentioned something about being the guild master of FairyTail…. what is exactly a 'guild'?

He looked surprised by my question.

"You don't have wizards guilds where you come from?"

I shake my head negatively.

"Guilds are...well, for most, they are a group of Mages that take on jobs for money and renown mostly. They do so differs from Guild to Guild, but in the end, they all fulfil the same function. A child like you can join one if they have enough magical aptitude of course." He explained to me fondly.

"But FairyTail is different. The best way I can describe a guild is a family. We might argue, we might fight, but at the end of the day, we care and love each other as families do, even if we aren't related by blood. At least, that is the best way I can describe FairyTail. There is a reason we are the top guild in Fiore after all."

"Family, huh?...I guess it is nice to have one. Two more questions though."

"Ask away, my boy."

"Why the name FairyTail?"

He smiled at my question.

"Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them, the guild is a place as an eternal mystery…. a never-ending adventure!"

"While the bit about mystery and never-ending adventure was kind of cool, old man…." He puffed his chest in pride at that.

"... But I hate to break it to you. Fairies don't actually have a tail. I would know. I have seen them." He deflates and looks aghast at that.

"H-How? How can this be?" Okay, now he is down and depressed.

"I-Its okay, old man. M-Maybe fairies in this world do have a tail or they don't. Even I don't know that! Mystery and Adventure!" I try to placate him.

"Y-Yes. Yes. Y-You are right. MYSTERY AND ADVENTURE!" Oh good, he is back.

He stands up, dust himself off and continues as if he didn't have a breakdown just now.

"What's the other thing you wanted to ask?"

"Well…. can Ko join as well?" I ask, pointing at Ko.

He perks at the mention of his name and then looks at Makarov.

Makarov smiles at me warmly.

"Of course, my boy."

"Cool….. So, when do we leave?"

"Well, we can leave right now. Our work here is done. If we hurry, we can catch the night train. We will be in Magnolia Town tomorrow afternoon. That is where FairyTail is, by the way." Then he looked at the briefcase in my hands.

"Want me to store that away for safe-keeping?" He asks, pointing at the case.

Oh yeah, he has Requip magic.

"Sure" I hand him the case and vanishes in white light.

"... You need to teach me that. This seems pretty useful."

He laughs at my remark.

"Haha. Of course, my boy."

But still, a full day seems like a long time. I can just get us there in seconds.

Looks like I just have to endure the boredom, because I'm not planning on anyone learning about Speed-Force any time soon. Mavis was enough.

Then Makarov called out to me.

"My boy, I never got your name."

"Ah? Did I not introduce myself? Sorry about that. I'm… I'm… I-I'm…"

...

...

Fuck.

I can't remember my name.

* * *

_**Report 2 - Model 'Homo Primaa'**_

_**Senses**_

_In this scope, the Primaas has been altered FAR beyond most normal human levels._

_**Sight**_

_Primaas have very good colour binocular vision __with range upto 1 kilometer. The__ sensing spectrum ranges between radio wave (~100000km wavelength and ~3 Hz frequency) to gamma rays (~1 pm wavelength and ~300 EHz frequency)._

_The default perception is established in the visible spectrum (~380nm to ~740nm of wavelength and ~405 THz to ~790THz) but can be changed upon user's will. _

_Motion perception is a factor in determining what they see. As a primary predator, their sight is attracted to motion._

_**Hearing**_

_Hearing covers a range from 5Hz -200,000 Hz, with good separation and direction sensing capabilities. It is generally sensitive down to -50db levels and can be consciously scaled to prevent hearing loss; the tragus is also mobile and under control to prevent damage to the tympanic membrane from loud noise or even diving. The ears can be cocked by muscles in the skull to enhance direction-finding capabilities and are probably their most inhuman visible feature when they exercise it._

_**Taste/Smell**_

_The senses of taste and smell are incredibly developed and approach standard canine/shark levels. The Primaa have re-engineered this sense to a degree that individual feral humans (their term for us) can be tracked beyond sight range with smell alone._

_**Integumentary system (Skin)**_

_Homo Primaa's have extremely dense skin and muscle tissue, which render them highly resistant to physical injury. They possess these abilities as a result of a cellular regeneration experiment which fortified the various tissues of their body which were performed on the first generation Homo Primaa, this mutation was later found to be hereditary. Their skin can resist high-calibre bullets, puncture wounds, corrosives, biological attacks, and extreme temperatures and pressures without sustaining damage. A second exposure to said experiments further enhanced their strength and durability in addition to the already impressive strength and durability of the Homo Primaa model._

_The same experiment which granted them their great strength and durability has also given them a faster-than-normal recovery time from injury in addition to the already incredible recovery rate of Homo Primaa model._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**WHAT SHOULD BE THE NAME OF MC? If you any suggestions, leave it in reviews. And please, I'm talking about real names, not joke names.**

**This is the first fight I have written. How was it? What can I do to improve it? Tell me in the reviews.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading this story. Be sure to review the story even if you didn't like the story. Criticism helps us, writers.**

**If you like the story, be sure to follow or favourite it. And please leave a review.**


	4. Demon Hunt

**A/N: All characters and places belong to Mashima… except for the ones that don't.**

**Sorry for the long wait, here is a long chapter.**

* * *

**Beta'ed and edited by- ****lubabpaul**

**Chapter 4- Demon Hunt**

**FairyTail Guildhall, Magnolia, Year-X771, August 29th, Mid-Afternoon.**

_**(4 months later)**_

**-Makarov-**

Makarov Dreyar watched his children go by their day as he sat on the guildhall's bar and had his beer.

Some were by the Request Board, probably searching for what job they wanted to take. Some were by the bar, drinking and chatting. And some were by the benches that were stretched across the hall, doing their own thing.

To sum it up, it was a peaceful day, which was a rare occurrence in FairyTail. So, he was going to enjoy it while it lasts.

_**BOOOMM! **_

Of course, something _had_ to happen at this _very_ _moment _he thought.

The wall which was facing the beach exploded, bits of the wall flying across the hall. Someone had smashed through the wall and crashed into one of the benches in the hall.

"Ugh…"

Then Gildarts came through the already present hole in the wall, thankfully not creating a new one. He had some bruises here and there but overall, he was fine. He walked towards the crashed figure and grabbed him by the leg and lifted him up to reveal the newest member of his guild, Alex.

Makarov also noticed Alex's pet tiger cub also came through the hole in the wall. He lazily strolled towards the bar where Makarov was sitting, then he jumped on the counter near him, laid down and closed his eyes to take a nap.

The kid was right. His tiger doesn't give a shit.

Makarov turned his attention back to Alex.

He was battered and bruised. His shirt was all torn up, letting him see the white Fairy Tail guild mark on his right bicep. All in all, he looked like the kid had been through some tough beating, definitely from Gildarts.

Turning his attention back to Gildarts, he saw his Ace give the kid's body a little shake, still lifting the kid with his leg.

"Had enough, kid? Or are you still rearing to go?" Gildarts asked with a friendly grin.

"...ot..u."

"What? I couldn't hear you, brat. Speak up." He said as he brought Alex's face closer to his ear.

"I said, I GOT YOU!"

Then the 'brat' threw sand at Gildarts's eyes. Makarov was caught off guard by the cheap trick and judging by the wince that escaped from Gildarts as the sand entered his eyes, he was as well.

Seeing Gildarts was distracted and his eyes closed for a moment, the kid took his chance and kicked Gildarts hand with his free foot. Hard.

Gildarts let go of his leg. His mistake. Alex saw the opportunity and immediately brought both of his hands forward with fists already formed and aimed them at Gildarts's torso, while still mid-air.

Makarov watched in fascination as a sphere of pressurised air formed just a few centimetres away from his fists. While he had seen pressurised air attack before, Alex's was more interesting because like many of his tricks, it didn't use an ounce of magic. Makarov's attention went back to the fight when-

_**BOOOOOMM! **_

A devastating shockwave was sent from the sphere towards Gildarts. It was very close-ranged, Gildarts could not hope to dodge it. The blast was so powerful that his Ace was sent flying through the very hole he came from.

But Alex didn't come out of it unscathed. He was blasted backwards, due to his attack's reaction. He had crashed into the wall, just beside the entrance door. He then slumped back on the ground with a _thump_, leaving an Alex-shaped imprint on the wall.

Slowly getting on his feet with ragged breaths, he held out his hand. In a second, a black dagger came sailing through the wall-hole like a boomerang, towards Alex. He caught the dagger. Then the dagger started to glow with blue light and vanished with motes of light scattering away.

Alex was quickly becoming proficient in Requip Magic, he thought.

Then the kid slowly strolled towards the Request Board. Checking out the board for a few moments, he snatched a job request flyer and came to him.

* * *

"I'm going out for a bit, master." He said as he showed him the flyer.

He took the flyer from him and read through it.

"A Wyvern Elimination, huh? You sure about it, Alex? You just had… let's just an 'intense' training session with Gildarts. If you are exhausted, I would say even this A-Class Job would be dangerous for you. You could wait or take another less hazardous job, my boy." He asked with concern.

"I'll be fine. And I'll have Ko with me, so it will be alright." Alex waved off his concern as he petted his tiger.

_**purr~**_

"And I need to get out of here anyway before Gildarts comes back and decides to get serious and kick my ass. I'm guessing he will not be happy that I sent him for a quick bath in the ocean."

Well, let no one say that Alex doesn't know when to back down.

"Well, if you are sure…" He said as he gave the flyer back to the kid. "But before you go, put on a new shirt. I don't want people spreading rumours around about Fairy Tail sending kids on job naked."

"Eh?" Alex then looked down to his torso confused. "Oh, come on! It was a new shirt! I had just bought it three days ago! Stupid Gildarts and his stupid Crush Magic!"

Then Makarov felt a pulse of magic from Alex. Kid's torso glowed with blue light for a second but the light vanished and nothing happened.

"Still can't do it, huh?" Alex said to himself. Then he outstretched his right hand and space above his glowed with blue light and a red t-shirt appeared.

"Now, now. Don't be discouraged, brat. I have seen mages taking years to reach the mastery of [Requip] that you have achieved in four months. Take pride in what you have accomplished." He said after looking at Alex's despondent face.

"I guess." Alex said, unsure of himself as he put on his shirt.

_**CRASH~**_

Then as Alex reached out to Ko and prepared to leave, another hole exploded into existence just beside the previous one.

Damnit, Gildarts! Couldn't he come through the first hole!

Gildarts walked through the broken wall, drenched with ocean water.

"You damn brat! I got caught in a fishing net after you sent me flying in the sea. Now all my clothes are soaked, and I smell like fish!" He complained.

Alex didn't look fazed at all at Gildarts's ranting.

"You destroyed my new shirt, shitty Shanks! So, I think smelling like fish is a fair trade-off. At least I did the world some good. Now women will know to stay away from your fishy self!" He shouted back.

The whole guild erupted into laughter at that.

"How many times have I told you that my name is not Shanks! It's Gildarts! They don't even sound remotely close!"

"Whatever, Shanks. Tell that to Oda."

"Who the hell is Oda?"

"Oda is Goda."

"What?! What does that even mea- Hey! Don't ignore me!" Gildarts frustrated cries fell deaf on Alex's ears as the kid ignored him.

He grabbed his tiger and placed him on his shoulder.

"See you later, Master." Then he turned towards the two members sitting near him and nodded to them. "Macao, Wakaba." Then disappear without any use of magic. Again.

Turning his attention to his Ace, he found him sitting near him. Makarov scrunched his nose and covered it with his hand.

Gildarts really did smell like fish.

"You need to take a shower, Gildarts."

Gildarts rolled his eyes at his remark.

"Yeah, yeah. I was going home anyway. Just let me have a drink first." Then he raised his hand to call out one of the hired barmaids. "Millgana, would you mind?"

"Of course not, Gildarts. I'll be back in a minute." Millgana replied cheerfully.

As she went away, Makarov saw Macao and Wakaba getting up from their seats and sitting beside Gildarts. They both had their palms covering their noses.

"Man, the kid was right. You really do smell, Gildarts." Macao commented with a snicker.

Makarov saw Gildarts's eyebrow twitching a little.

"What is this? 'Stating the Obvious' day?" He grumbled as he took a gulp of beer from the bottle that Millgana had just brought him.

Makarov noticed his Ace winced a little when he had his beer, but it was very subtle. Macao and Wakaba who were sitting just beside him didn't even notice it.

"Oh, come on. Don't be so grumpy just because a kid one-upped you." Wakaba said with a teasing grin.

"...You guys are gonna milk it until the end, aren't you?" Gildarts asked with a resigned tone.

"Oh, we definitely are!" Macao said while laughing.

"Gildarts's grumpiness aside, me and Macao are also going on a job, Master." Wakaba said as he passed a job flyer to Makarov.

He read through it quickly.

"Alright. Stay safe, you two." Makarov said as he gave the flyer back.

"Thank you, Master." Wakaba replied as he took the flyer back. Then he patted Gildarts back. "Well, see you later, Gildarts. Be sure to take a shower when you get home." He commented with a laugh as both him and Macao went out to their job, leaving Makarov and Gildarts alone.

"Is your stomach alright, Gildarts?" Makarov asked after a moment of silence between them.

"Damn, you noticed it? I thought I was doing a good job of hiding it." Gildarts replied with a defeated chuckle but he winched again, and this time placed his hand on his stomach.

"Old age does have some advantages, my boy."

"Ha, I guess you're right." He replied as he took a chuck from the bottle.

"That rascal's shockwave attack didn't do much external damage but internal damage… that's a whole different story. If I didn't use Crush to cushion down the impact, the damage would have been severe." Then his Ace looked at him and gave him a suspicious look.

"Have you been teaching him other magics?"

"Oh? Did he use it in the fight?" Makarov asked curiously.

"He blinded me with [Archive] by summoning the screen right in front of my face and then he detonated that screen, then he distracted me with[Telepathy]by shouting in my head. While I was distracted, he got behind me and pulled a knife out of nowhere, which now that I think about. He probably used [Requip]. His attack definitely would have succeeded and left a scar if I didn't see through his manoeuvre." Gildarts said as he regaled a glimpse of his fight with Alex.

"Huh. I didn't think he would use those Magic in that way. Well, I did find it weird he said something about 'being a Gamer' when he started learning [Archive], but I didn't think he would use those Magics this way. That brat continues to surprise me." Makarov mused.

"... Did you know that some of his spells don't use magic at all?... Wait, can they even be called 'spells' if they don't use magic?" Gildarts asked him.

"Heh, so you finally noticed, huh? I warned the brat to mask those techniques with magic. If the Magic Council finds out about it, they will not leave the kid alone." Makarov mused to himself.

"That kid… he is something else. His magical reserves are as big as mine and he is what? Eight years old? And it's just not his magic power. Good judgement, amazing reflexes, terrifying mobility and the most creative magical application I've ever seen and that's not even accounting the magic-less techniques he has combined with his fighting style… Where did that little devil even learn those techniques anyway? It's the first time I have seen or even heard about it." Gildarts asked curiously.

Makarov shook his head. "Not my story to tell, Gildarts. The best I could tell you is that those techniques are the last thing he has left of his family." He replied solemnly to his Ace.

They remained silent for a while, enjoying their drink before Gildarts stood up after finishing his drink and said his farewell for the day.

Makarov watched his Ace go as his mind went back to the subject of the topic they were discussing.

His newest guild member was an enigma. From his name to his magic power, combat ability and even his pet tiger, it was … he would not say mystery but the circumstances around it all were intriguing, to say the least.

First was Alex's pet tiger. When he had first seen Ko, he had not thought much about it. But after he dug through some files and gathered some info through his contacts, he found out that Ko belonged to species of white tigers that resided on the mainland Ishgar called Tiger Gods by the locals in the area.

He also found out that they were very aggressive and territorial, but they don't tend to wander around out of the area where they live. The Magic Council had declared the area where they lived as a Forbidden Zone. Which was probably the logical thing to do as Tiger Gods were classified as SS-class magical beasts.

But when he compared his information about aggressive and territorial behaviour with tame and calm Ko, he let the matter go. After all, the tiger has not given him any reason to make him worry about the safety of his children and of the people of the Magnolia. And well, Ko seems pretty attached to Alex. So, there was also that to consider.

The other thing that had intriguing circumstances behind it was the brat's name. Alex wasn't even his real name. As it turns out, the ability to hop to different worlds did not come without a severe price. The kid doesn't remember his own name or the name and face of any person he knew personally.

Seriously, to not even be able to remember the name of yourself and not even remember what your loved ones looked like. What a tragedy.

He could still remember the moment when he asked the kid his name. The kid's face had blanked out as he came to the realisation that he couldn't remember the name of any of his loved ones.

The kid later told him that he knew that there was a cost of world-hopping, but he didn't know [hadn't known] what it was. He didn't even realise that he had forgotten something important until Makarov had asked him about it.

At least he remembers his family name.

Then later when they were on the train, going back to Magnolia, that little rascal decided to name himself. He decided on 'Alexander' after one of the most famous emperors of the world that the kid belonged to. At least that is what Makarov could gather from what the kid told him.

That is how the kid got his new name.

Alexander K. Bloodborn.

Makarov had been curious about the 'K' in his name. From what Alex told him, it was a long-held tradition, when the Roman Empire was still the Roman Kingdom, that the ruler of the state would have K. in his name.

Since Alex is the last member of the Royal Family, he is technically the ruler of the Roman Empire, even if he is in another world.

Interesting tradition, Makarov had to admit. But it's nothing compared to the reason behind the kid's magical and physical power.

Apparently, in Alex's world, being a Royal meant being better than the rest of the population at everything. This included magical power. To ensure that the Royal Family is always a step ahead of the rest of the population, every member of the Royal Family is made to go through an enhancement procedure when they are in their mother's womb to make sure the child born is up to the standards of the Royal Family.

And even among the enhanced individuals of the Bloodborn Royal Family, Alex was far above them in physical, mental and magical capabilities.

Now that he thinks about it, this may be the reason why Alex had an adult-like maturity even while he is an eight year old brat.

Seriously, if Alex was a little older, Makarov would have selected him as a candidate for the S-class Exam. He was sure the brat would have passed the exam in his first try. But he could wait a couple of years to welcome a member to their S-class roster, so he didn't think about it that much.

During their train trip back to the guild, Makarov had also asked him about those magic-less techniques that he used in his fight with the pirate dark wizard.

What Alex told him was surprising, to say the least.

It seems that the Bloodborn Royal Family were very paranoid. That is why they created a whole martial arts style that could be used for combat if they ever for some reason or another were unable to use their magic. And since the Royal Family were composed of physically enhanced individuals, this new martial art style could be very easily learned by the family members compared to any other individuals. That isn't to say it is easy to learn for the Royals but just that it is relatively very easy compared to others.

Not that others could learn it even if they worked to their bones. Because as Alex told him, the Bloodborns hoarded all the knowledge needed to learn the Six Styles, as they were called.

Makarov doesn't know what to think about Alex's family.

On one hand, he was disgusted with people that would perform experiments on unborn children just to make them acceptable in their eyes. On top of that, from what he had gathered, the Bloodborn Royal Family were definitely tyrannical in their time as rulers of the Roman Empire. That is not even accounting the fact that Alex is a child. There must have been other atrocities that the Royal Family must have committed. After all, he knows that one, be it a person or an empire, does not conquer the entire world by being a perpetual force of good.

It's safe to say he doesn't have a good impression of them.

On the other hand, he does not know much about MiddleEarth,but little of what he now knows paints that world as a cruel place. So, he can't just judge them based on the word of a child, no matter how mature he may be.

But other things aside, he was glad and relieved that Alex had left that place. That toxic environment is not a place for a child to grow.

Makarov could already tell the kid's upbringing in his previous world has affected Alex. While he could tell that the brat had a good heart, his moral compass was somewhat skewed.

He could still remember how the kid dismembered the hand of that dark wizard in Shells Town without even a little flinch.

He had hope that growing up in FairyTail's loving and caring environment would have some positive effects on Alex.

Makarov took another gulp from his beer mug and rubbed his head to relieve him of his headache. The brat was not even here and he was still causing him headaches.

Why was he having a feeling that this was going to be a common occurrence in the future?

* * *

**Magnolia, Year-X772, May 21st, Mid-Afternoon**

_**(9 months later)**_

**-Alex-**

"Could you tell me why does this whole damn place have to rearrange itself just because you are entering the town?" I asked Gildarts as I walked beside him and witnessed the famous 'Gildarts Shift'.

Seriously, why is 'Gildarts Shift' a thing? This makes no sense!

**rawr~**

Even Ko agrees with me!

I petted him for support. Today he was resting on top of my head.

_**purr~**_

"Because I'm careless?" Gildarts questions?

So even he doesn't know, huh? I mean sure, he could cause some accidental damage but this guy is loaded! He could always pay for those damages.

The response should not be to rearrange the whole damn town.

I can just smell Makarov's hand in this. I need to talk to him when I get back.

And what's with Gildarts's response. Is asking me or telling me?

"...You are an embarrassment. I don't even want to be seen walking with you right now." I said with a disappointed tone.

"Hey now! You don't need to be this harsh." Gildarts replied.

"Whatever. I'm going ahead. See you later, Shanks."

"My name is GILDARTS!"

"Sure. Bye-Bye." I waved him goodbye and appeared in front of the Guild Building with the help of super speed.

As soon as I entered the guild building, I noticed that everyone was looking at me.

Or rather they were looking behind me. That seems right, they can't see me while I'm in super-speed state.

Are they waiting for Gildarts?

Eh, whatever.

Navigating through the crowd, I caught sight of Makarov drinking his beer while sitting atop the bar counter. As always.

Cutting off my connection with [Speed-Force] along with turning off my [Lightning Magic], I settled on one of the seats near him.

Makarov had told me to mask [Six-Styles] with magic so that no one would find out that I have the combat techniques that could be used without magic when we were coming to Magnolia prior to me joining the guild, on the train.

From what he told me; experienced mages would know that something was wrong about the Six-Styles. And with enough time, they would be able to deduce that I wasn't using magic while using them.

Going by that logic, I had strong feelings that people would also be able to tell that [Speed-Force] isn't exactly magic. That is why I had made a habit of using [Lightning Magic] whenever I used [Speed-Force], to mask its true nature. This made it seem like I was using some version of [High-Speed Magic].

I don't want people coming after me or collecting my DNA to make a clone of myself that can also use [Speed-Force].

… I know it's a far fetched idea, but you can never be too careful.

I picked Ko up from my head and settled him on the counter.

Then I summoned a big chunk of meat and a plate through [Requip] and placed it in front of the tiger.

He had been well behaved today and I make sure to reward good behaviour.

"Ah. You are back? How did the job go? Any problems?" Makarov asks after he sees me handing Ko his treats.

"Eh. I don't get what is the big deal about S-Class jobs. It was pretty easy. It would have been easier if Gildarts would have just let me carry him to the Pergrande Kingdom. The journey time would have been reduced minutes instead we wasted two months just getting there and coming back." I complained.

Seriously, there was no need for me to waste two months just to do my first S-Class job.

Speaking of S-Class jobs, I turned on my X-ray vision and took a peek at the second floor of the guild.

While this was happening, Makarov was laughing at my serious concerns.

"Hahahaha. Gildarts being carried by 9-year-old. What I wouldn't give to see that? Just enjoy your childhood for now, my boy. You know what they say, the journey is more important than the destination. So, relax and enjoy!" He replies while laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Then I looked around, searching. "Hey, Master. Where is Laxus?" I enquired.

Laxus was the only member of my 'age group' right now in FairyTail. He was about 11 years old.

By kids standard, we could be called friends.

Well, the friendship mostly involved me pranking the hell out of him and him utterly failing at doing the same to me.

And Ko likes him, mainly because he feeds him lightning. So, there is that.

But make no mistake. There was no rivalry going on between us. The difference in our strengths might as well be the distance between sky and earth.

He was pathetically weak right now, compared to his canon self. If I would have to guess, I would say that he hasn't got his Dragon Slayer Lacrima implanted in him.

"Ivan took him out of town a few days ago. Said he had some serious business. They should be back in a day or two." Makarov replied.

Ahh. Ivan Dreyar. Makarov's Son and Laxus's Dad. I don't know when he was excommunicated from the guild but judging by the frequent quarrels he has with Makarov, I would say soon.

Apparently, he is an S-class mage, which now that I think about it, should have been obvious. He was decently strong and was Makarov's son.

And while I'm not saying Makarov was biased towards his son and his grandson, but it would be a lie to say that he didn't have a soft spot for them.

Anyway…

"Ahh… That's a shame. And here I thought I won't be bored now that I wasn't travelling with Gildarts." I complained to Makarov.

"Well, maybe you could chat with our newest member to get rid of the boredom." He said while gesturing at one of the tables.

Newest member? What is he talking about? I thought I was the newest member.

Turning to where Makarov was pointing, I saw a young girl sitting with some of the older female guild members. She was maybe about 6-7 years old.

She had brown eyes along with brown hair which were cut short and they reached her shoulders. She also wore a red sleeveless t-shirt with a blue skirt.

She was looking in Gildarts's direction, who had arrived a few seconds before and was talking to some of the guild members.

Wait. Isn't that-

"What is she doing here?" I ask Makarov curiously.

"So, you remember her, huh? I found her in one of the church orphanages in Magnolia. Her grandfather died a few weeks after we left Shells Town. Her mother died four months ago." Makarov said as he sighed sadly.

"I haven't asked her how she got from Shells Town to Magnolia but my guess is that she ran away after her mother's death. It's a good thing the church took her in. It was by chance that I found and remembered her. And luckily, she had magical potential, so I took her in the guild. This place should be good for her to grow up." He told me her circumstances as he took another chug from his beer mug.

Ah shit. Cornelia is dead? I would have tried to save her, but I didn't expect she would have died this soon. I knew that Cana joined the guild when she was young, but I didn't know she was this young when this happened.

...Oops?

"Did you check at her hometown that her family really is gone and that she had not just run away from home for some childish reason." I asked Makarov.

"Of course, I did. I'm not that old, ya know." He said indignantly.

"Could have fooled me, old man."

That earned me a bump on the head.

"But man… You are really bringing them young, huh. She couldn't be older than 7 years old." I said in wonderment which earned another bump on the head, courtesy of Makarov Dreyar.

"Brats these days. Always being smartasses." He grumbled.

I rubbed my head as I watched Gildarts's daughter unable to muster enough courage to confront her father.

She had guts. To come to Magnolia to meet her father alone, even if she is what? Like 7 years old? But it seems like she didn't have enough guts to do what she actually came here for.

And it was not my place to interfere nor my problem as I couldn't give less of a damn about it.

But she seems sad.

Ugh. Curse my heart.

I walked up Ko from his slumber. He looked at me questionably, as if asking why had I awakened him from his sleep?

I tilted my head in Cana's direction and gave the tiger a meaningful look. He looked to where I was gesturing for a moment. Then he hopped out my hands and strolled towards where Cana was sitting.

When he reached her, he hopped on the table, which surprised Cana as she seemed distracted and was surprised by the sudden appearance of the cub.

Ko licked her face and rubbed his face against her, comforting her.

She giggled at Ko's sudden affection and started petting him after holding him in her arms.

Then sudden realisation appeared on her face and she started looking around, probably searching for the cub's owner.

Not that she would find him. I was already out of the guild after saying farewell to Makarov for the day.

I had a business to attend to and unfortunately, I can't bring Ko.

You see, I wasn't a huge fan of ideally wasting time. The last 9 months, which frankly amounted to years in [Speed-Force] time, were spent learning some new magic styles and improving the ones I already had.

One of the magic styles that I learned about was [Take-Over Magic]. From what I could gather the grimoire I was learning from [Take-Over] allows the user to, essentially, "take over" the power of an entity (this doesn't include humans) and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the caster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying or breathing underwater.

Magic abilities sometimes transferred over from the take over form to the base form, and you gained part of the life form's own magic power added to your own when you took them over.

Another important thing about it is that the first life form you took overset you into that type of path. Like if you first took over a magical beast, you gained a [Beast Soul] and could only take over living beings of that ilk.

Honestly, the first thought I had after I found this info was to go to the [Dragon Soul] route. But after thinking over it for some time, I abandoned that idea.

First, I could just find and implant a [Dragon Slayer Lacrima] for dragon related power-ups.

Secondly, there were not many dragons alive in this day and age and those who were are far beyond my level… for now.

And then there was a fact there was a risk involved when using [Take-Over]. You essentially had to beat the "will" of the entity that you were trying to take-over. And as much confidence I had on myself. I don't think I will be able to win a "fight of will" against a dragon.

So, after much deliberation, I decided to go along the next best thing, the [Satan Soul] route. Demons were pretty strong and I knew quite a few demons here with some very interesting abilities, to say the least.

And that's where the problem began. While I knew a number of powerful demons, they weren't very common. In fact, they were very hard to find. Of course, I'm not counting the ones on Galuna Island.

While I could use them, I don't want to. I don't know what it is. Maybe it is my Homo Primaa side or just my pride but I don't want something weak as them to be a part of me.

I didn't want to go to the [Beast Soul] or [Animal Soul] route. Because while there was a large variety of them on EarthLand, in my opinion, they paled in comparison to the advantages of [Satan Soul].

And don't even get me started on [Machina Soul] or [God Soul]. I don't even know where I would find them.

Anyway, the reason I practically forced Gildarts to take me to an S-Class was to determine it's threat level and see if I could handle it. That was mainly because I didn't want to be heavily reliant on my Meta-Knowledge for threat assessment.

That is why I had turned on my X-ray vision and was looking at the second floor of the guild. I was hoping to do some of them. You know, for… experience? Yes! I was doing them to get some experience.

Definitely not because I was bored doing other lower-class jobs. Definitely not.

Leaving my perfectly valid reason for going to an S-Class job aside. I must admit, I am a lucky bastard.

When I was looking out the S- Class job flyers on the second floor's Request Board, I could count at least a dozen of them. But I didn't pay them any mind to any of them because my attention instantly zeroed on the one about Demon Extermination in some ancient ruins in the Kingdom of Enca.

I had spent almost 7 months searching for demons without any success and now I get the info served on a silver platter.

… I feel cheated.

Bah. The important thing is that I would finally be able to advance my [Take Over Magic]'s progress.

Now I just need to take a shower before going on a demon hunt.

I spied my home as I walked through the woods. I had built the house myself. Magic makes everything pretty easy. And it wasn't like I was short on money. Being a wizard paid pretty well. So, I didn't have to compromise while buying materials.

It was a modern house which would heavily contrast with the Victorian-Style building of Magnolia. It had black outer finish coupled black stones that made the chimney.

I had made use of magically reinforced glass for the glassworks.

All in all, it was a thing of beauty.

I had specifically chosen the place in the woods because it provided a quite isolated environment away from the bustling town. This also had the advantage of me having a good place to train.

It had been a tough job to get Makarov's approval for me living alone.

The guild had a patronage system in place which basically amounted to older members of the guild taking in the younger members who couldn't support themselves until they reach adulthood by providing them sufficient aid and a home.

But I really didn't want to live with anyone, and I don't want to owe anyone anything.

Anyway, leaving my emotional insecurity aside, it's time to freshen up.

* * *

**Unknown ancient ruins, Year-X772, May 21st, Mid-Afternoon**

_**(1 hour later)**_

After taking a shower and relaxing for a while, I had immediately set off for the island nation of Enca. It took more time than I would have liked to reach my destination, but I had to make sure that I was going the right way.

So, here I was standing outside the ancient ruins, which according to job info that was seeing on screen with the help of [Archive], should be the residence of a demon.

I pulled up the photo that I had seen on the job flyer on the screen and compared it to the ruins in front of me.

Even though I have photographic memory, it is always better to make sure.

Hmmm… seems like I'm in the right place.

[Archive] is pretty useful.

Another magic that is useful is [Transformation Magic].

I wasn't highly proficient in it and I was a joke compared to the masters of this magic. But I was proficient enough to change the colour of parts of my body and my voice.

I don't want anyone to associate me with this job. And while I know nobody is here to see me, I rather not risk it. Who knows what could happen? I rather prepare myself than curse myself afterwards for not preparing enough.

That is why I had changed my skin tone from tan to caucasian. This also helped in concealing my guild mark. My hair colour was changed from snow-white to golden-blonde and I had turned my pupils from blood-red to deep-blue. For extra measure, I had turned my sclera to black and put on a magically reinforced mask which I had commissioned to be made under an alias by a famous magical tool creator from the country of Minstrel.

The mask was black in colour with blue highlights which gave a soft glow. It kinda looked like a hollow mask. It even had those teeth pattern which was in Ichigo's hollow mask. The colour scheme could be changed when desired.

This mask had the additional function of keeping my transformation in place no matter what.

The mask cost me quite a bit of money, but it was worth it.

I had changed my wardrobe. I am now wearing a deep blue t-shirt with grey shorts.

I had even left a [Thought Projection] back in Magnolia so that I would have an alibi.

If all these precautions won't help me in hiding my identity, nothing will.

Dismissing the screen, I walked inside the ruins.

Looking around, I noticed that this place looked even older than the ruins back on Tenrōu Island.

I continued to slowly walk deep inside the ruins while admiring the architecture of this place until I finally arrived at what looked like a hall of some kind.

There were some broken pillars, vines and roots of trees adorned the still-standing walls and some statues. But what immediately caught my attention was the figure standing at the far end of the hall.

He had grey coloured skin with a number of sharp bones coming out shoulders and chest. He didn't have any hair, instead, he had two large horns that were bent backwards along with some pointed bones that were jutting out of his head.

His face was… unique. He didn't have a nose nor a chin or a jaw, making it hard to say where his neck started. He had a mouth, but it was difficult to see as it was shadowed. But the most striking thing were his glowing blue eyes.

Also, he didn't have ears. Or at least they weren't visible. Instead, he had small horns that were bending forward where his ears should have been.

He wore obsidian-coloured armguards and boots which were coming just short of his knees. Both the armguards and boots were kind of draconic in style along with the belt-like thing that he wore around his waist, which I guess supports his blue pants?

He was standing with both of his hands resting on the hilt of a cleaver sword that was embedded on the ground just in front of him.

Did I mention that a meter-long solid chain was connected to the hilt of the sword?

**"Leave trespasser. The Temple of Afeyar only welcomes the creations of Zeref. Leave or pay for this transgression with your life."** The demon said in a monotone but with a monotonous gravelly voice.

Huh. It gave me a warning. So, this must be one of those 'reasonable' types.

I guess this is how this job was able to be posted. If this guy killed everyone that entered this place, how would they have known that there was a demon here?

Or maybe someone was strong enough to fight it and escape.

Hmmmm….

"So, this place only accepts Etherious?... Well, that's racist." I said as I stored away my shirt with the help of Requip… I do not want to go shopping, again.

**"You know of my kind." **He drawled out.

It should have sounded like a question but from this guy, it just seems like he is saying a statement.

"Well, yeah. But I would have thought you guys would have been banded together under **Tartaros** by now. Was Mard Geer not able to convince you to join?" I stated while doing some stretching exercises.

**"Mard Geer is a fool. He dreams of grandeur when he is but a frog in a well, unable to see the truth of the world." **He then removed his right hand from the sword and pointed with it at me.

**"Tell me your name intruder, so that I may carve it upon your tombstone as a warning to other interlopers." **He said but there was a hint of steel in his voice.

… There was no way I was going to tell him my name. That would defeat the purpose of coming here in disguise.

"My name is Nero Bloodborn." I stated. Might as well have a backstory for the new personality in case someone sees my face.

Hmm… Nero Bloodborn shall be the half-brother of Alex Bloodborn.

… I should have played fewer games in my previous life.

**"Very well, Nero Bloodborn. As you have given your name, so I will return the courtesy. I am Urgrarath, the Guardian of the Temple of Afeyar and the First Etherious." **He said.

I felt a sudden chill. The temperature of the room had dropped suddenly causing me to be on edge.

Urgrarath then lifted his board sword up with a single hand andsmashed it on the ground on its bladed edge.

Crystals started coming out of the ground and they were coming towards me.

Even though I was already on edge because of the sudden change in temperature, I was still only able to escape the crystal attack by a hair's length.

I touched the crystal wall that had been erected beside me.

It was very cold to touch.

Wait. Is this ice?

Well, that's… a pretty good thing actually. I haven't learned any ice-based magic yet. So, I could maybe gain some kind of ice magic after Urgrarath's Take-Over.

I had too many questions for this Etherious because there is a lot to unpack about what he said. He just said that he was the first of Zeref's creation. If he is telling the truth, he would be at least 400 years old.

And what is with the 'guardian' title? I'm guessing the name of this place is 'Temple of Afeyar', but why is he guarding this place?

Too many questions and I don't know if I will get any answers.

Sending a [Tempest Kick] at my opponent, I appeared behind him with the help of [Shave].

Aiming a powerful kick at the back of his head while in mid-air, I was surprised when he caught the kick with his right hand while swinging his sword with his other hand which created an ice wall that blocked my air blade.

My surprise cost me as I felt my leg being squeezed. I kicked his hand with enough force that it would have generated a [Tempest Kick] but Urgrarath remained unfazed.

Not only did he remained unfazed, but he squeezed my leg even more and I could feel the area where he grabbed me being frozen.

Shit.

Is he trying to turn me into a popsicle?!

I summoned a [Archive] screen in front of his face and another one near the wrist of the hand that was holding my leg and detonated them.

At the same time, I discharged a huge amount of [Lightning Magic] to my grabbed leg.

My gamble paid off and I felt his hold easing.

What finally freed me was a [Finger Pistol] on his wrist.

I immediately made some distance between us with the help of [Shave].

I looked at my hand at the finger which I used for [Finger Pistol]. It was broken but it was slowly healing.

I could also feel the frostbite in my leg slowly healing as I watched the smoke from the detonation slowly fading away to reveal an unscathed etherious.

So, he can use ice magic. And on top of that, he is super-strong and super-durable.

I felt a smirk grow on my face behind the mask. I couldn't help it. It had been quite some time since I fought a strong opponent. Let alone a life and death fight. I think it might be Primaa blood talking but being in a death battle just felt… right.

God knows that I wasn't like this on Earth.

Using [Speed-Force] now would take out all the fun I'm havin-

Urgrarath started shooting ice arrows, interrupting my thoughts.

Dodging his attacks, I started shooting lightning bolts at him while running around the hall, trying to find any openings.

He created multiple ice shields to block off my attacks which were blown-off on contact and started his using sword as a throwing weapon which he masterfully controlled with the extendable chain connected to the hilt of his board sword.

I sometimes parried his sword with my black dagger which I had taken out through [Requip] but most of the times I moved the hell out of its way.

This went on for a few minutes… and allowing our fight to continue this was his mistake.

The hall was now filled with mist. I turned my vision to X-Ray.

Already used to the sudden change in visions, I threw a lightning bolt at him and the bolt was followed by a [Tempest Kick].

But what was following both of them was my black dagger which I had been heating up for some time now.

The dagger sailed through the air like a boomerang, following my previous two attacks.

As soon as the handle of the dagger left my fingers, I caught sight of the board sword coming my way from my left.

Fuck.

Too close.

Can't dodge.

The sword sliced through the leftmost side of the body, where the intestine would have been.

I immediately brought my hand to the wound. I don't want my organs to spill out of my body and until my healing factor kicks in, I need to keep them in place.

While that was happening, I watched as my lightning bolt destroyed his ice shield and behind the ice shield, there was another ice wall which was destroyed by the air blade.

He hadn't pulled up any other defensive measure, which gave the red-hot dagger and unblocked path.

The dagger went straight through where his heart would have been, coming out his body and embedding itself in the wall behind him.

_Finally!_

Blood came out of his mouth as his hand reached for the now cauterized gaping slash that was left behind by the black dagger.

He seemed confused for a moment but then an expression of realisation appeared on his face.

**"It seems I've been underestimating you, Nero Bloodborn. You are strong… and you are threats to etherious all around the world. I can see it in your eyes, the neverending thirst for power. You will hunt down my kind for more power… For the survival of my race, you can't be allowed to live." **

I'm not saying he is wrong… but he could at least be less blunt about it.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt Urgrarath flexed his magical aura. This caused a shockwave of magical power which cleared away the mist and swept away the debris around him.

He jerked his hand and brought back his sword and then… proceeded to eat it?

Nani the fuck?

He finished eating his sword and slurped the chain like noodles.

More magical power exploded out of him after eating his weapon.

**"[Etherious Form]"**

Well… that's not good. I can't even do anything. The wound hasn't healed yet.

Then he started to change. His horns, which here facing his back, curled and now pointed up. The small bones he had jutting out from his shoulders and back grew at least a foot and turned black and they looked very sharp.

He himself grew from his previous 6 feet tall self to almost 9 feet tall. Before, where he had a slim build with defined muscles but now he looked like a member of the Hulk family.

His gauntlets broke under the pressure of his new bulked up arms, revealing taloned fingers on both of his upper limbs.

Both of his arms had a spine of black spikes coming out of them.

Even with all this, the most prominent change was his face. He now had a well-defined face where neck and face could be differentiated.

His mouth didn't have any lips and I could see the sharp teeth.

He still didn't have a nose or any physical signs of ears.

All in all, he painted a pretty terrifying picture. I guess that is to be expected from a demon.

My eyebrows twitched in irritation when I saw that the hole in his chest has closed on itself.

Well, that's unfair. So he can just shrug off life-threatening injuries?

… In retrospect, this might not sound so good coming from a guy whose body itself just healed a life-threatening injury.

… Whatever.

In response to his transformation, I summoned twenty sacks, each filled with 10 kg iron sand.

If he won't die from having his heart pierced, then I'm going to take his head.

Urgrarath then stomped his foot on the ground which sent a wave of magic around the hall.

**"[Cocytus]"**

The moment those words were uttered, a wave of ice burst from his foot and covered the whole hall. From the floor to the walls and even the ceiling.

Two tonnes of black sand burst from the sacks, which I used to lift myself up from the ground.

...This fucker. He covered every surface with ice so I won't be able to use [Shave].

Then he flicked his hand and a _fucking_ glacier rushed at me.

Fuck.

I can't move _because my body still hasn't healed yet. _

Why do I have a frostbite where that sword injured me?

What the fuck was the deal with that sword?

Black sand covered me by forming a protective dome and I rotated the surface at high speed for good measure.

The attack ceased and I relaxed my defence.

What greeted me wasn't simply an ice wall. It was black ice wall.

On closer inspection, I noticed and realized that the sand that was on the surface of the dome was frozen and sealed inside the ice.

I tried to pull the sand out and even tried melting the ice by vibrating the sand particles, but nothing worked.

My thoughts were interrupted when the ice walls of the confined space I was in started closing in on me.

Behind me was the wall of the hall which was coated with ice and the ice was somehow being generated from the surface of the wall.

On both my left and right side were ice walls left behind by Urgrarath's attack.

And in front of me was the ice wall in which my sand was sealed.

And they were all closing in on me. Fast.

I tried attacking the walls with lightning bolts and bombing them [Archive] but they weren't causing much damage.

Did his transformation level upped his ice magic?

Fuck.

I activated [Speed Force] with a bitter sigh. Looks like I can't defeat him without using it... I need to train more.

My body started vibrating as the walls closed in on me. I walked out from the death trap, leaving the sand behind. I had to leave it behind, I couldn't control the sand as I controlled my body with [Speed Force].

I have to give Urgrarath my compliment this time. He shut downed my weapon as soon as I brought in the fight.

As soon as I was out from the ice, I saw that his attack had filled one-third of the space in the hall with ice.

Damn, that was a powerful attack.

Well, the good thing is that my injuries are now healed. I checked my face to confirm that I still have the mask on. Oh good, it's still on.

I have gotten better at phasing it seems.

I turned off the [Speed Force] and had to immediately use [Paper Art] to dodge the incoming ice attacks.

This fucker isn't even giving me a second to breathe.

After dodging the attack, I used [Razor] to reach the spot where my dagger was stuck in the wall.

I barely managed to retrieve my weapon before a barrage of ice attacks decimated that spot.

He has the advantage in a long-range battle. At first, I thought I could handle him but it seems like I was wrong. I only have half of my magic power right now since the other half is within my [Thought Projection].

I can't keep spamming magical attacks for too long and most of my heavy-hitter attacks are close-range ones.

With this thought I started engaging him in close combat, knowing I was a disadvantage because of my small size and short reach. And what do you know? The fucker is good in close-quarters combat too.

_Jab. Fient. Slash. Dodge. Counter. Block._

Rinse and repeat.

It was at the moment when I was in mid-air preparing to take a punch from the Etherious that I conceded that I can't defeat him with half of magical power without getting some kind help from [Speed Force].

It left a bitter taste in my mouth but that was the truth.

I tapped into [Speed Force] resulting in the generation of blue sparks from my body. Then my body started vibrating.

Urgrarath's hand phased right through me. Just as planned.

I overcharged my right hand with [Lightning Magic], causing my skin on the hand to burn while simultaneously being healed because of my healing factor.

This also resulted in the generation of condensed lightning blade to form on my hand which created the sound of chirping of a thousand birds. My right hand was aimed to go directly through his head.

My left hand was holding my black dagger which had turned hot-red while giving off steam and it was on the path of cleaving the etherious's head off.

My opponent couldn't dodge either of the attacks as I could change their direction to suit my needs.

His only option was to block them. He couldn't use his hand that he had used to try to punch me as it was electrocuted when it phased through me. And even if it was workable, by the time it would be in a position to block my attack, it would have been too late.

Only his left hand was free to try to block my attacks, but it could only either block the [Chidori] or my dagger as they were coming from direction.

This was a checkmate.

Then everything went to shit.

**"Frost Devil's-"**

What The FUC-

**"-RAAAAAAAAAAGGE!"**

* * *

_**Magic learned by Alex thus far-**_

_-[Lightning Magic]_

_-[Archive]_

_-[Telepathy]_

_-[Transformation Magic]_

_-[Thought Projection]_

_-[Requip]_

* * *

_**Report 3 - Model 'Homo Primaa'**_

_**Internal Structure and Morphology**_

_Various organs and organ systems have been modified from the standard human pattern. These modifications occur at the subcellular level all the way to structural and design changes in the major organ systems of the body._

_The basal metabolism of all the changes has radically altered requiring anywhere from 7000 to 14,000 calories a day. Water requirements are approximately 4-5 times the standard needs of a human. The Primaas are excellent specimens of bioroid manufacture compared to Humans work but they are also very high performance and fuel consuming flesh and blood machines._

_Regeneration and regrowth are just two of the characteristics their bodies are capable of. Thanks to telomere regeneration and various anti-agathic naturally produced in the Primaa endocrine systems, ageing is something the Primaas need not worry about. Enhanced platelet and scar tissue formation allow for rapid healing and regeneration of any lost or damaged tissues._

_The haemoglobin module that produces the red in blood has been engineered for greater capacity and myoglobin reserves in the muscles have been created to allow Primaa to hold their breath for much longer times than unmodified humans. 30 minutes of swimming seems to be the limit or up to 4 hours of sitting motionless and not exerting any muscles. This also results in a very efficient respiratory system that recovers and eliminates most lactic acid and body wastes before they ever impair the functioning of the body._

_The flora that is commonly found in the human digestive and integumentary systems has been eliminated resulting in a sanitised metabolism throughout the body. White blood cell counts and other T cell structures have been elevated to almost unseen levels. The immune response is much faster and more varied than normal humans. Prima's children are born with the protein signatures of all known (at the time) viral and bacterial diseases written into the leucocyte's 'memory'. As a result, the disease is a thing of the past._

_The Primaa circulatory system is also enhanced as the arterial and vein systems are developed to a degree where any point in the body will generally receive blood from 8 to 10 points. Several small clumps of ganglia are clustered about a secondary heart and autonomically monitor the blood vessels. When a drop in blood pressure is detected the body will selectively cramp a small amount of smooth muscle that lines the veins and arterial structures of the body._

_All of the regenerative and recuperative systems of the body have been enhanced to produce results on the scale of minutes instead of hours of days in the scope of healing and bodily damage control in the case of injury._

_**Nerves**_

_Homo Primaas have extensive neurological modifications and enhancements. The nerves themselves have been altered so that the electrochemical borders inside nerves (which slows nervous transmission rates) are much less prevalent than before modification. This has significantly reduced reaction times involving fight or flight instincts. Feline genes have enhanced reflex and agility throughout the body and ganglia were designed to straddle the tri-spinal cord to record and remember reflex actions. The spinal cord is split into 3 sub-structures and 'cross-wired' to prevent one single break from disabling the whole nervous system._

_The brain structure and composition has been changed as well. Glial ratios to neurons are radically altered and the convolutions of the Primaa's brain are present to a greater extent. Human IQ tests pass their most impaired citizens at the sub genius category (170IQ). This figure can and does send their best and brightest right off the charts. Also present is a photographic memory to a degree rarely seen among standard humans. Math functions are much more ingrained into their minds to the point that they are frequently as fast as our handheld and sometimes even astrogation computers._

_In addition to standard structural modifications, several mutations have been affected in the hormonal and instincts of the Primaas. The fight or flight reaction has been edited to favour the fighting aspect. The hormonal level is extremely high in the Primaa mindscape and figure prominently in their psyche._

_Both hands have four fingers and an opposable thumb. This enables practical tool use and grip. The arms are jointed at the elbows, shoulders, and wrists. The legs are similar, being joined at the hip, knee and ankle. The joints are different in that they will constantly regenerate and replace any tissues or fluids that may be lost from ageing or from repeated injury. The bum knee syndrome is almost mythical to a Primaa._

_Posture is upright._

_Skin tone varies from white to dark brown with all shades in between._

_They are ambidextrous._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Tell me your thoughts of this fic. Any ideas and input will be appreciated. Critical reviews will be helpful.**

**How was the fight? What can I do to improve it? Tell me in the reviews.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading this story. Be sure to review the story even if you didn't like the story. Criticism helps us, writers.**

**If you like the story, be sure to follow or favourite it. And please leave a review.**


End file.
